Incompletos
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: EPÍLOGO NO AR. Ele tinha tudo que alguém pode querer, mas sentia que ainda lhe faltava algo. Ela acabou de perder a única pessoa que amava. E depois de se conhecerem, um só se sentia completo quando estava com o outro. UA. Shiryu x Shunrei.
1. Capítulo I O Salvador

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

-I-N-C-

**INCOMPLETOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

-I-N-C-

_"Eu me perderia se não tivesse você ao meu lado, me sentiria incompleta em minha própria companhia. Sou um livro interrompido e inacabado, sempre esperando por você."_

Laura Pausini - Ogni Colore al Cielo

Capítulo I - O salvador

Tóquio.

Primeiros minutos de um novo ano.

- Lembra como foi nosso _réveillon_ dois anos atrás? - ela perguntou, deitada no colo dele, acariciando-lhe o peito desnudo. Estavam no confortável, para não dizer luxuoso, apartamento onde ele vivia e, lá fora, os fogos acabaram de estourar.

- Sim - ele respondeu. Sabia que aquela sempre seria uma data difícil para ela, mas sentiu-se aliviado por Shunrei ter tocado espontaneamente no assunto.

- No final das contas, apesar da tragédia, vieram recompensas que eu jamais poderia esperar - ela continuou e, olhando-o nos olhos, passou o dedo indicador sobre a face dele, contornando-a. Depois, murmurou como se falasse sozinha:

- "Deus dá o frio conforme o cobertor"

Ele sorriu em concordância e acrescentou:

- Na maioria das vezes, sim.

Ela então pousou a cabeça no peito dele outra vez e disse:

- Graças a Deus agora tenho você.

Ele abraçou-a com força, beijou-lhe a fronte e corrigiu:

- Graças a Deus temos um ao outro.

-I-N-C-

Rozan.

Dois anos atrás.

Pouco antes da meia-noite do dia 31 de dezembro, Shunrei corria de um lado para o outro, acertando os últimos detalhes na decoração da grande mesa preparada para o jantar de _réveillon_. Trabalhava no restaurante do melhor hotel de Rozan e os hóspedes estrangeiros esperavam essa data ansiosamente. Ela, entretanto, não estava tão empolgada assim, afinal, o ano novo chinês só aconteceria dali a alguns meses, mas queria ver a queima de fogos mesmo assim. Trabalharia até as quatro horas da manhã, reabastecendo a grande mesa com os mais variados comes e bebes e servindo os hóspedes. Normalmente, não ficaria no hotel até tão tarde, mas esse era um caso excepcional. Com o dinheirinho extra que ganharia, planejava dar entrada numa geladeira nova, pois a de casa já caía aos pedaços e tinha tanta ferrugem que, pensava ela, poderia matar alguém de tétano. Ao final do expediente, seu avô viria buscá-la e voltariam para casa.

Os hóspedes movimentavam-se intensamente pelo restaurante, esperando pela queima de fogos que o hotel providenciara somente para agradá-los. Shunrei esquivou-se de seu supervisor e ficou na varanda, aguardando para ver o show pirotécnico. Gostava de ver o céu entrecortado pelas faíscas coloridas e brilhantes, e acreditava que os fogos realmente serviam para sua função original: espantar os maus espíritos.

Quando o relógio marcou meia-noite, eles começaram a estourar. Ela gostava de todos, mas especialmente daqueles que chamavam de "Chuva de Estrelas", pois lhe lembravam da cachoeira em cujas proximidades crescera. Olhou ao redor. As pessoas abraçavam-se, cumprimentavam-se calorosamente, faziam votos de "Feliz Ano Novo" nas mais variadas línguas. Apenas um homem não participava das comemorações. Olhava tudo de longe e sorria. Parecia feliz, mas estava só. Seus olhos pousaram nos dele. Ela sentiu a face queimar, mas sustentou o olhar. Ele disse algo que, no meio de toda aquela balbúrdia, ela não conseguiu entender.

- Shunrei! - alguém chamou, tocando-lhe os ombros.

- Hã? Quê? - ela respondeu aturdida.

- Vamos trabalhar, menina! - uma colega disse. - Se o Mao nos pega aqui, eles nos demite sem pensar.

- Ah, é verdade! – ela concordou, ainda meio confusa, e acompanhou a colega até a cozinha, com o rapaz de cabelos longos no pensamento.

Junto com a colega, ela ajudou a servir o jantar, sempre procurando o rapaz, mas sem encontrá-lo. Quando o último hóspede deixou o restaurante, já passava das três horas da manhã. Ajudou os colegas na limpeza do salão, que deveria estar impecável para o café da manhã. Concluíram a limpeza mais de uma hora depois. Ela despediu-se de todos e saiu. O avô já a esperava na porta dos fundos do hotel com seu carro, tão velho e enferrujado quanto a geladeira, pronto para levar a neta de volta para casa.

- Vamos, querida? - ele disse. - A nossa casa não é tão perto assim!

- Sim, vovô. Desculpe ter de fazer o senhor vir me buscar a essa hora, mas esse dinheiro extra vai ser muito útil.

- Eu sei, querida. Não me incomodo de vir buscá-la. Antes vir que deixá-la subir sozinha. Não é bom uma moça andar por aí nessas horas de pouco movimento.

- Aqui não tem perigo, vovô! É uma cidade tranquila.

- Mesmo assim é bom ter cautela. Como foi a festa?

- Bem bonita, mas tão cansativa! Pelo menos para mim, que estava trabalhando! Vamos indo que eu vou contando os detalhes no caminho.

-I-N-C-

Suíte 401 do hotel.

Cinco horas da manhã.

Shiryu acordou sentindo-se bem disposto, apesar de ter dormido pouco aquela noite. Vestiu uma calça de moletom, um casaco, calçou um tênis de corrida e saiu. Passar um dia sem praticar qualquer atividade física era algo impensável na vida dele. Sempre fora um atleta e gostava de sê-lo. Desceu pela escada, para começar a aquecer-se. Cumprimentou os poucos funcionários que encontrou pelo caminho e abriu a porta da frente do hotel. Parou e olhou ao redor. A cerração intensa prejudicava a visibilidade de tal forma que ele conseguia ver poucos metros adiante. Alongou-se um pouco e começou a correr. O vento frio congelava-lhe a face. Enveredou-se pela autoestrada, vazia àquela hora, apenas algumas carroças passando eventualmente. Enquanto corria, pensava nos amigos. Costumavam passar as festas sempre juntos, mas neste ano cada um tinha ido para um lado.

Seiya acabara de se casar com Saori, depois de muitas idas e vindas, e de um noivado de uma década. Agora estavam em Paris, passando a lua de mel. Shun tinha viajado à África, para finalmente conhecer a terra de sua namorada, June, uma etíope muito loura, que na verdade tinha ascendência alemã. Ficariam meses lá, fazendo trabalhos voluntários. Ikki fora com ele e levara junto sua nova namorada, mas o casal ficaria pouco tempo ali. Logo seguiriam para o Marrocos. E Hyoga disse que iria à Sibéria visitar o túmulo da mãe, mas todos desconfiavam que ele fosse mesmo a Asgard ver uma certa princesa com quem tinha um caso.

Shiryu, que acabara de assinar os papéis da separação, tinha ficado sozinho em Tóquio e, por isso, resolvera viajar também, ainda que sem companhia. Pior seria ficar na cidade e ter que enfrentar a ex-mulher telefonando de meia em meia hora, o que ela certamente faria. Além disso, não queria ouvir os lamentos de todos os colegas da empresa onde acabara de deixar um alto cargo. Quando apresentou sua carta de demissão, no último dia de trabalho do ano, não deu ao chefe motivos concretos. Apenas disse que queria sair. Então, começaram as especulações. Alguns colegas pensaram que tinha ficado maluco, outros começaram a dizer que tinha uma doença terminal e apenas poucos meses de vida, por isso abrira mão do salário astronômico e do poder que tinha. Outros juravam que ouviram dizer que a empresa concorrente tinha oferecido o dobro para tê-lo em seu quadro de funcionários, o que era uma meia-verdade. Recebera mesmo uma proposta quase indecente, que recusou sem remorsos. A verdade é que tudo que ele queria mesmo era recomeçar, e isso incluía trabalhar menos, livrar-se de um casamento sem amor, dedicar-se mais a si mesmo. Começaria sua empreitada por umas férias. Umas longas e boas férias.

Escolhera a China por causa da sua paixão pela cultura chinesa e pelo kung fu. Praticava a arte marcial desde criança e era conhecido na empresa pelos trajes típicos chineses que gostava de usar. Nada que espantasse os demais, pois já era naturalmente exótico. Tinha olhos azuis, característica raríssima num oriental, o cabelo na altura da cintura, e um imenso dragão tatuado nas costas. O kung fu lhe dera uma elegância fora de série e isso, somado a sua beleza natural, fazia com que não houvesse quem não parasse para vê-lo praticar nos intervalos do trabalho.

Como queria um lugar tranquilo, onde pudesse meditar e pensar no que faria dali adiante, Rozan era perfeita. Lera sobre a região num guia de viagem e se apaixonara de imediato por seu ar sereno. Os Cinco Picos Antigos erguendo-se imponentes, a cachoeira jorrando com força na outra face da montanha, a aparente quietude do lago Poyang, as pessoas indo e vindo pelas intermináveis escadarias que levavam ao topo dos picos, tudo isso o fascinava. Sabia que àquela época do ano, certamente estaria muito frio e talvez até nevasse, mas resolveu ir mesmo assim, e lá estava, fazendo sua corrida matinal. A certa altura da estrada, ouviu um gemido. A cerração diminuíra um pouco e ele já conseguia visualizar parte da floresta que ladeava a estrada. Era uma floresta de árvores baixas, já sem folhas naquele inverno. Apurou o ouvido e outra vez escutou um gemido, agora acompanhado de um pedido de socorro. Tornou a olhar ao redor, e viu um ponto onde havia uma clareira, recém-aberta, ele julgou. Aproximou-se. Era dali que vinha a voz, que agora ele ouvia clara e alta. Embrenhou-se na floresta, descendo o pequeno declive com cautela. O chão era escorregadio e ele acabou caindo e machucando a coxa numa ponta de galho seco. Onde a clareira terminava, viu um carro que havia batido contra uma árvore de tronco muito grosso. Aproximou-se pelo lado do passageiro e viu a moça que pedia socorro. Tinha o rosto ensanguentado e, pelo que ele percebeu, um grande corte no braço. Reconheceu-a de imediato. Era a funcionária do hotel que ele vira na noite anterior.

- Ah, meu Deus! - ele exclamou. - Como você está? Está muito ferida?

- Eu não sei... - ela murmurou. - Estou meio tonta. Meu avô! Socorra o meu avô, eu vou ficar bem.

Ele deu a volta no carro e chegou à porta do motorista. Pela posição do pescoço, incompatível com a posição normal, ele percebeu que já não havia mais nada a fazer pelo homem, mesmo assim, tentou verificar seu pulso. Nada. Retornou para o lado onde estava a moça, respirou fundo, e disse:

- Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer mais nada por ele. Você, entretanto, ainda pode ser salva.

Ela fitou-o fixamente como se procurasse compreender o que ele havia dito. Tentou virar o rosto para o lado do avô e não conseguiu, tamanha era a dor que sentia no pescoço. Então, chorou, não pela dor física, mas pela dor da perda do seu único parente, e as lágrimas misturaram-se ao sangue que escorria do corte em sua testa.

- Preciso tirá-la daí - Shiryu disse, forçando a porta para abri-la, mas sem obter sucesso.

- Deixe-me aqui - ela murmurou, fechando os olhos a seguir. - Minha vida era cuidar do vovô. Agora que ele se foi nada tem mais sentido.

- De jeito nenhum! Vou tirá-la daqui, nem que seja à força! - disse e ela não protestou, apenas fechou os olhos resignada.

Ele tentou novamente abrir a porta. Forçou-a mais algumas vezes até conseguir abri-la. Destravou o cinto de segurança e tentou pegar a moça no colo.

- Sei que não se deve mexer em pessoas acidentadas, mas eu não posso deixá-la aqui. Você precisa ser levada ao hospital.

Ela limitou-se a segurar-se no pescoço dele enquanto ele a tirava do carro. Colocou-a de pé, e, com dificuldade, subiram até as margens da estrada, onde ele pegou-a no colo novamente e começou a andar em direção à cidade. A cerração diminuíra consideravelmente e agora já havia movimento na estrada. Em pouco tempo, um carro encostou perto deles.

- Quer ajuda? - perguntou o motorista do automóvel.

- Sim! Por favor! - Shiryu respondeu. - Ela sofreu um acidente de carro com o avô logo mais atrás. Ele... ele ainda está lá... - disse e abaixou a cabeça.

- Entra aí. Levamos ela para o hospital e lá chamamos alguém para buscar o avô.

Cuidadosamente, ele a colocou no banco de trás do carro e sentou no da frente. Em poucos minutos estavam no hospital. Médicos e enfermeiros vieram socorrê-la, levando-a para dentro de uma das salas.

- Obrigado por ter ajudado - Shiryu agradeceu e apertou firmemente a mão do motorista que os levara à cidade.

- Não há de quê - ele respondeu. - Bom, agora que a moça está a salvo, vamos embora, não é?

- Não, não. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco. Quero ter notícias dela.

- Certo. Então até outro dia.

- Até.

Shiryu sentou-se numa das cadeiras da recepção e esperou tempo bastante para sentir seu estômago reclamar. Respirou fundo e tentou esquecer a fome. Depois de algum tempo, uma médica aproximou-se.

- O senhor é o namorado da moça? - perguntou.

- Não, eu apenas a socorri. Ela está bem?

- Sim. Ela está com uma luxação no pescoço e vai ficar usando um colar cervical por algum tempo. Também teve alguns cortes, mas nada grave. Ela só vai ficar em observação algum tempo para termos certeza de que não houve nenhum dano interno.

- Fico feliz.

- Que bom. Agora, com licença.

Com a notícia, ele deixou o hospital. Queria ver a moça, mas estava sujo e cansado, por isso resolveu voltar ao hotel. Passou direto pelo restaurante. Queria tomar café, mas no estado em que se encontrava, não teve alternativa a não ser subir para o quarto e tomar um banho. Tirou a roupa suja de sangue e poeira e enfiou-se no chuveiro. Tomou um bom banho, lavou os longos cabelos, tirando deles alguns raminhos que se enroscaram nos fios. Olhou o ferimento na coxa. Era apenas um corte superficial. Enquanto se lavava, pensava na moça que acabara de salvar. "Se ela tivesse ficado ali, talvez morresse, não dos ferimentos, mas de tristeza", pensou.

Saiu do banho e vestiu-se apressadamente. Sua barriga roncava como nunca antes. Desceu. O café tinha de esperar um pouco mais, pois antes ele precisava falar com o gerente do hotel. Encontrou-o na recepção e relatou o que acontecera com a moça. Não sabia seu nome, mas tinha reparado nela na noite anterior, sabia que trabalhava lá e por isso sentiu-se na obrigação de avisar ao gerente. O homem ouviu tudo sem nada dizer, apenas fitando o hóspede com seriedade. Depois, resmungou algo ininteligível e completou, antes de enveredar-se para os lados da cozinha:

- Espero que a Tzeng fique boa logo ou arranjo outra para colocar no lugar dela.

Shiryu ergueu as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos. A boca abriu-se lentamente e ele quis gritar "Como alguém pode ser tão insensível?" Entretanto, virou-se e resolveu ir tomar logo seu café, pois, pensou ele, de nada adiantaria brigar. Assim que se sentou à mesa, uma garçonete aproximou-se dele e perguntou:

- Ouvi o que disse ao Mao. Não se surpreenda. Aqui é a China! É assim mesmo! Mas e a Shunrei, como está?

- Está bem - ele disse surpreso, sem entender porque ela tinha um nome japonês, já que aparentemente ela era chinesa, dado o seu sobrenome. - Vai ficar uns dias em observação, mas não corre risco. Só que o avô dela que morreu no acidente.

- O avô dela morreu? - assombrou-se a moça. - Oh, meu Deus! Coitadinha! Aquele avô era tudo para ela!

Ao fundo, o gerente gritou:

- Hu, ao trabalho! Não pagamos a você para ficar de conversinha com os hóspedes.

- Sim, senhor, desculpe! - ela respondeu e depois sussurrou para Shiryu: - Se for vê-la, diga-lhe que assim que eu puder passarei lá.

- Direi.

Ele finalmente conseguiu começar a comer. Tomou café fartamente, provando de todos os quitutes disponíveis na mesa. Há tempos não sentia tanta fome. Tinha planejado passear pela cidade, conhecer os pontos turísticos mais famosos, experimentar um pouco da culinária local, mas seu primeiro passeio fora ao hospital da cidade. E em alguns minutos, voltaria lá para ver a moça que acabara de salvar.

-I-N-C-

Mais tarde.

Shiryu acaba de retornar ao hospital.

- Zai, o salvador! - a recepcionista gritou para uma enfermeira que passava.

- Ah, sim! - a mulher aproximou-se entusiasmada. - Bonito, não é, Yuelin?

- Oh, e como! - a outra disse e deu uma risadinha envergonhada.

- Quer ver a moça? - a enfermeira perguntou.

- Sim, mas não sei se devo. Nós nem nos conhecemos e...

Ele tentou falar, mas a enfermeira interrompeu.

- Vá vê-la! Qualquer uma ia gostar de ver seu salvador. Ainda mais se ele fosse lindo como você!

- Então eu vou - ele disse, um tanto embaraçado. Estava acostumado a receber olhares interessados, mas dificilmente alguém lhe falava tão abertamente.

- Ela está na enfermaria - disse a recepcionista. - Fica ao fundo, à direita, bonitão.

Ele seguiu até lá e entrou com cuidado. Ela estava acordada, mas seu olhar mirava um ponto fixo invisível.

- Oi - ele disse ao se aproximar.

- Oi - ela respondeu, num fio de voz, já entrecortado por algumas lágrimas.

- Como se sente? - ele sorriu e perguntou.

- Como se tivesse morrido também - ela respondeu e engoliu em seco. - Perder alguém que se ama é a maior dor que se pode sentir.

- Eu bem sei - disse e fez uma pausa longa. Depois, continuou: - Mas o que temos a fazer é suportar, é continuar andando em frente, carregando a saudade, mas sempre adiante.

- Eu não sei se posso aguentar.

- Você verá que sim, apesar de parecer impossível.

- Tomara que você esteja certo. Vovô não gostaria de me ver assim, mas é tão difícil aceitar que ele não estará mais ao meu lado.

- É sim - concordou, e procurou mudar de assunto. - Quer que eu avise a alguém? Seus pais, irmãos?

- Não tenho mais ninguém além do meu avô - disse e soluçou. - Agora nem mesmo ele. Mas sei que está hospedado no hotel onde eu trabalho e gostaria que avisasse ao gerente, se não for muito incômodo.

- Eu tinha visto você durante a queima de fogos, então já avisei.

- Obrigada - ela disse e voltou o olhar para ele. - É, eu também o vi. Você disse alguma coisa que eu não pude entender.

- Eu disse "Feliz Ano Novo".

- Não está sendo nada feliz.

- Vai melhorar.

- Espero que sim - ela disse e fechou os olhos, o que ele interpretou como sendo um sinal para deixá-la a sós.

- Bom, vou indo. Até outro dia.

- Até - ela olhou para ele novamente e, antes que saísse, falou: - E obrigada mais uma vez.

Continua...

-I-N-C-

Ogni Colore al Cielo é uma música do novo álbum de Laura Pausini, Primavera in Anticipo. Original em italiano: "Io mi trascurerei se non ti avessi accanto, mi sentirei incompleta in compagnia di me. Sono un libro interrotto e incompiuto, da sempre in attesa di te."(Carta-Galbiati-Fratoni/Pausini-Cheope)

Tzeng é o sobrenome que eu uso para o Dohko.

-I-N-C-

_Fic nova, gentem!_

_Antes de qualquer coisa, um imenso abraço pra minha beta que me salvou numa coisa importante que estava meio enrolada aqui e em tantos outros detalhes._

_Entãooo, comecei essa fic dia primeiro de janeiro, durante a viagem. Acordei com aquela preguicinha tradicional dos dias em que dormimos muito tarde, peguei a cadernetinha e comecei a escrever, inspirada pela música que eu cito no começo. E passei os dias seguintes escrevendo a cada descanso entre os passeios. Deu nisso! A expectativa é que não tenha "mil" capítulos como as outras, mas vamos ver!_

_Beijooooos_

_Chii_


	2. Capítulo II Despedidas

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

-I-N-C-

**INCOMPLETOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

-I-N-C-

Capítulo II - Despedidas

– Amanhã logo cedo ela terá alta – uma médica desse a Shiryu assim que ele saiu da enfermaria. – É preciso que ela vá ao necrotério reconhecer o corpo do avô e assinar a liberação. Será que o senhor poderia acompanhá-la? Ela está muito frágil.

– Bom, se ela achar necessário, eu posso ir – respondeu, por pura falta de motivo para dizer não, e deixou o hospital. Almoçou num simpático restaurante da cidade e, apesar de ainda não sentir fome, provou todos os pratos exóticos que lhe serviram. Mais tarde, com a câmera em mãos, foi conhecer alguns pontos turísticos da região.

Voltou ao hotel ao anoitecer e pediu o jantar no quarto. Depois de saborear a comida, ligou o _notebook _para checar seus _e-mails_.

– Três da Claire – disse e fez uma careta de insatisfação. Começou a abrir as mensagens. Em voz alta, leu a primeira:

"_Meu bem, liguei parao flat onde você está morando e disseram que já faz três dias que você não aparece. Depois liguei para você e o celular só dá fora de área ou desligado e eu sei que você não o desliga nunca! Então, liguei para os seus amigos e nenhum respondeu. Onde você está, meu bem? Estou preocupada. Mal nos falamos na saída do fórum quando assinamos... você sabe... não gosto nem de pensar nessa certeza de que você se precipitou... Sei que esse caminho tem volta._

_Responde, meu amor!_

_Beijos, Claire"._

– A Claire é inacreditável – disse e começou a ler a mensagem seguinte, enviada cerca de meia hora depois da primeira:

"_Shi! Sei que você checa seus e-mails com frequência! Por que não responde? E esse maldito celular? Por que desligou? Quero muito falar com você, saber se você está bem. Precisamos conversar! Responde, meu amor._

_Beijos ainda apaixonados, Claire"._

– Eu não acredito nisso. Não mesmo. – disse e leu o terceiro _e-mail_:

"_Shi, responde!_

_Onde você se meteu? Estou completamente desesperada! Tenho medo de que você tenha feito alguma besteira! Se você não responder, quem vai fazer uma besteira sou eu! Responde, meu amor! Estou morrendo de saudades._

_Claire._

_P.S.: Te amo ainda mais que antes. Sei que vamos voltar"._

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

– Quando é que ela vai entender que acabou? – indagou-se. Clicou em "responder" e digitou: "_Estou viajando. Está tudo bem. Não trouxe o celular. Feliz Ano Novo. Shiryu_".

Enviou a mensagem e apagou todas as que Claire enviara. Leu as próximas: alguns colegas de trabalho lamentando sua decisão de deixar a empresa, outros claramente tentando fazer com que ele contasse o "real motivo" do pedido de demissão. Apagou todas sem responder. A mensagem seguinte era de Seiya e Saori, desejando um Feliz Ano Novo e mostrando algumas fotos de Paris. Respondeu essa mensagem com alegria. Falou sobre a festa de ano novo que os chineses armaram especialmente para os turistas e comentou rapidamente sobre o salvamento da moça. Seiya era seu melhor amigo desde a infância, tinha-o quase como um irmão, e Saori era uma boa amiga. Aproveitou e enviou-lhes também uma foto que tirara mais cedo no Jardim Botânico de Rozan.

Quando retornou à caixa de entrada, Claire já tinha mandado uma resposta.

– Mas será que ela está grudada no computador? – ele indagou, e leu:

"_Feliz Ano Novo? Está me gozando? Como posso estar feliz se nos separamos? Eu só sou feliz com você._

_Viajou para onde, querido? Estou me sentindo tão sozinha... e você deve estar se sentindo também, não é? Não quer que eu vá te encontrar? Eu vou, seja lá onde for! Sei que ainda há uma chance para nós! Você ainda está aí? Entra no MSN! Vamos conversar! Por favor! Beijos,Claire_".

– É incrível como ela sempre acha que sabe o que estou sentindo. Todos sempre acham que sabem! – disse consigo e, irritado, fechou o _notebook_.

Pegou papel e lápis numa pasta e começou a desenhar. Era um _hobby_ que tinha na adolescência, mas que abandonara há tempos. Desenhou as paisagens que vira durante a tarde e, a certa altura, surpreendeu-se a desenhar um rosto feminino triste, com uma lágrima que escorria pelo cantinho do olho. Achou que a lágrima devia ser de sangue e que merecia ganhar o tom vermelho, mas não tinha trazido lápis de cor. Deixou o desenho como estava. No dia seguinte compraria os lápis e terminaria. Ficou olhando o papel e pensando na moça que salvara e na solidão que ela devia estar sentindo. Depois, despiu-se e deitou-se na cama. Logo adormeceu.

-I-N-C-

Dia seguinte.

– Como se sente? – uma enfermeira perguntou a Shunrei, enquanto a ajudava a vestir o vestido branco, pois o pescoço ainda estava bastante dolorido, o que dificultava os movimentos.

– Mal – ela respondeu. – Mal, mas não pelos machucados. É aqui dentro que dói.

– Consegue ir ao necrotério? – a moça disse, ignorando o comentário de Shunrei. Estava tão acostumada a lidar com pacientes diante de perdas que já não se comovia.

– Acho que sim – levantou-se e calçou as sapatilhas com a ajuda da enfermeira. – Agora já pode ir. Está de alta. Se sentir algo estranho, não hesite em voltar.

– Certo. Obrigada.

– De nada.

Caminhou lentamente até o local que lhe indicaram. A cada passo que dava, a dor no peito adensava-se e tornava a respiração mais difícil. Viu a placa que indicava o necrotério. Entrou. Um funcionário levou-a a uma segunda sala, onde havia várias macas cobertas por lençóis. Ele descobriu uma delas, apontou para o rosto do morto e, enfastiado, perguntou:

– É esse?

Shunrei olhou o homem. A face enrugada costumava carregar sempre um sorriso terno, mas agora trazia apenas a crueza da morte repentina.

– Sim... – balbuciou. Aproximou-se do cadáver e tocou-lhe a fronte. – Meu vovozinho, e agora?

– A senhora tem que assinar aqui – o funcionário disse friamente, empurrando uma prancheta com papéis. - É para liberar o corpo.

Ela assinou e o homem tornou a cobri-lo.

– Vai levar ou vai mandar a funerária buscar?

– Quê? – ela indagou, confusa.

– O morto. Vai levar?

– Ah, eu vou providenciar uma funerária – disse e saiu.

Sentia a cabeça girar e chorava discretamente. Do lado de fora, apoiou-se na parede para não cair. Era a primeira vez que se sentia tão desolada. Nem quando o noivo morrera tinha sentido uma dor tão corrosiva. O noivo. Há tempos não pensava nele. Era um bom noivo, pelo menos para ela, a despeito do que pensavam os demais. Era bruto, isso era fato, mas sempre a tratara bem, na medida do possível.

Ela sempre tinha vontade de rir quando ele tentava fazer-lhe alguma delicadeza. Vez ou outra acontecia de ele chegar a sua casa com algumas flores, e era inevitavelmente engraçado ver aquele homem rude, talhado pelo trabalho duro na lavoura e pelas brigas onde sempre se metia, segurando um desmantelado buquê de flores roubadas de algum jardim. Com certeza em algum lugar havia um jardineiro desolado, pois ela sabia que para arrancar algumas flores ele devia ter feito um belíssimo estrago em todo o jardim.

De toda sorte, era um bom noivo. Estava certa de que se casaria com ele, seria uma esposa dedicada, e teriam muitos filhos. Até o dia em que lhe trouxeram o noivo morto, com uma faca fincada no peito e o rosto desfigurado, e jogaram-no em sua cama. Disseram que tinha brigado por causa dela. Passado o choque, muito mais que dor, ela sentiu certo alívio. E durante muito tempo culpou-se por não lamentar a perda como devia e por constatar que ele realmente não fazia falta. Entretanto, se não sentira a falta do noivo, a morte do avô causava justamente o oposto: doía mais que qualquer outra coisa na vida.

Deu alguns passos, ainda cambaleando, murmurando consigo que devia cuidar do sepultamento e tentando pôr as ideias em ordem.

– Oi – Shiryu disse ao se aproximar dela.

– Oi – ela respondeu um tanto confusa e murmurou, aparentemente consigo. – É preciso tomar as providências...

– É. A médica pediu que eu viesse com você, mas eu achei que não devia. Então fiquei esperando que saísse. Quer ajuda?

– Sim, por favor – ela respondeu, enxugando as lágrimas. – Eu não sei nem por onde começar.

– Então venha. Aluguei um carro. Posso levá-la aonde precisar.

– Obrigada – disse e acompanhou o rapaz.

Os dois passaram o resto do dia cuidando do enterro e, ao cair da tarde, com um pequeno cortejo, subiram a montanha em direção ao modesto cemitério localizado no topo. Os poucos amigos do velho fizeram-lhe uma pequena homenagem, declamando emocionadamente seu poema preferido. Cabisbaixa, Shunrei ouviu tudo e lembrou-se de como o avô amava os poemas de Li Bai, o maior poeta do mundo, segundo ele. As vozes dos amigos misturaram-se à do avô, que ressoava em sua memória.

"_Entre as flores há uma jarra de vinho._

_Sou o único a beber: não tenho aqui nenhum amigo._

_Levanto a minha taça, oferecendo-a à Lua:_

_Com ela e a minha sombra, já somos três pessoas._

_Mas a Lua não bebe, e a minha sombra imita o que faço._

_A sombra e a Lua, companheiras casuais,_

_Divertem-se comigo, na primavera._

_Quando canto, a Lua vacila._

_Quando danço, a minha sombra se agita em redor._

_Antes de embriagados, todos se divertem juntos._

_Depois, cada um vai para a sua casa._

_Mas eu fico ligado a esses companheiros insensíveis:_

_Nossos encontros são na Via Láctea..."(1)_

Os poucos presentes aplaudiram e, sob o som das palmas, ele foi enterrado. Um a um, os presentes cumprimentaram Shunrei. Boa parte deles também cumprimentou Shiryu, pois a notícia do salvamento já havia percorrido toda a cidade. Ele julgava que não era para tanto, tinha apenas tirado a moça do carro, mas parece que para aquelas pessoas tinha feito algo realmente incrível.

Quando enfim o avô foi enterrado e todos, exceto Shiryu, foram embora, ela ajoelhou-se diante do túmulo e chorou. O rapaz apenas observou-a sem nada dizer. Conhecia aquela dor e sabia que era preciso deixar que parte dela saísse junto com as lágrimas. Quando ela enfim se levantou, sentiu tontura outra vez, cambaleou e foi amparada por Shiryu.

– Tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

– Sim. Eu estou bem. É que já faz horas que não como nada. Deve ser por isso que estou tonta.

– Então vai ter que comer! Não pode ficar assim.

– Eu não sinto fome.

– Eu vi que não comeu quase nada no almoço – disse, lembrando que tinham almoçado juntos depois de resolverem os detalhes com a funerária. Ela mal tocara a comida e falara apenas poucas palavras. – Concorda que sem comer não dá?

– Sim. Eu vou para casa e lá verei se consigo comer alguma coisa. Obrigada por tudo mais uma vez.

– De nada. Quer que eu a leve?

– Não precisa. Já lhe dei muito trabalho. Além do mais, a casa é aqui perto.

– Imagina. Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, estou lá no hotel. Não fique com vergonha de me procurar.

– Obrigada – disse e, a passos lentos, foi embora.

Ele desceu a montanha. Lá embaixo, ainda olhou a rua, movimentada àquela hora, e pensou em dar uma volta, mas acabou resolvendo voltar ao hotel. Jantou no restaurante. Lá a colega de Shunrei aproximou-se e perguntou como tinha sido o enterro. Ele descreveu a cena rapidamente, antes que o gerente começasse a gritar com a moça. Depois de jantar, trancou-se no quarto. Como tinha comprado os lápis de cor antes de passar no necrotério, pôs-se a colorir os desenhos que fizera no dia anterior. Aproveitou e fez mais alguns. Depois, ligou o _notebook _e abriu o _e-mail _só para ter a certeza de que a ex-esposa tinha mandado mais algumas dezenas de mensagens, às quais não se deu ao trabalho de ler. Não gostava de ser cruel, mas sabia que se começasse a ser gentil com ela acabaria por lhe dar esperanças. E a última coisa que queria era voltar para sua antiga vida.

Conhecera Claire na festa de fim de ano da empresa, dois anos atrás. Era filha de um dos executivos americanos que trabalhavam com ele, tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos e começara a trabalhar como modelo para se distrair. Acabou por construir uma carreira bem sucedida. Era muito bonita, alta, magra. Tinha os cabelos loiros, lisos, na altura da cintura, e os olhos de um azul quase cinza. Ele ficara encantado pela beleza dela e ela pela dele. Trocaram telefone na festa e começaram a namorar poucos dias depois. Em alguns meses, já estavam casados. Mas, já nos primeiros meses, ele começou a se questionar por que tinha se casado. Foi quando percebeu que se casara mais para tentar preencher o vazio que sentia na sua vida do que por amor a Claire. Já tinha vinte e oito anos, um histórico de namoros duradouros, mas mornos, e quando ela apareceu, agarrou-se à ideia que todos tentavam lhe empurrar goela abaixo: era hora de se casar. Tentou ser um bom marido, era amoroso, fazia as vontades da esposa, mas nada disso era espontâneo. Eram sempre gestos calculados, feitos sob medida para agradá-la, o que foi tornando tudo em sua vida muito artificial. Então, já que o vazio que sentia, ao invés de cessar, aumentava a cada dia, decidira pedir a separação. E o pedido caiu como uma bomba atômica no apartamento onde viviam. Lembrava-se claramente da cena, passada seis meses atrás...

– _Como é? __– __Claire perguntou, sem entender direito o que ele tinha dito._

– _Eu não quero mais...__– __ele respondeu em voz baixa, mas muito convicto._– _Quero me separar de você.._

– _Você quer se separar? O que há, meu amor? Nós somos tão felizes!__–__ela retrucou assustada._

– _Eu não sou feliz__– __ele continuou._

– _Eu não faço você feliz?_

– _Não se trata de você. Sou eu. Eu não me sinto feliz com esse casamento... eu... nós não devíamos ter nos casado tão rápido._

– _Mas nós nos amamos! É natural!_

_Ele quis dizer "eu não amo você", mas não quis ser cruel._

– _Preciso de um tempo para parar um pouco,respirar._

– _Mas não precisamos nos separar para isso! Por que não tira férias? Poderíamos fazer uma viagem! Uma praia deserta, que tal? Eu e você..._

– _Não, Claire. Definitivamente, nã estou indo embora._

_Claire tentou segurar o marido, gritou, chorou._

– _Indo embora? Não! O que deu em você? Não vai embora, não! Eu não vou deixar._

– _As minhas malas já estão no carro. Só estava esperando você chegar para conversarmos. Você pode ficar aqui no apartamento e..._

– _Não aceito! __– __ela interrompeu.__–__Não aceito a separação! Não assino nem morta!_

– _Estou indo __– __ele disse e se levantou._

– _Não vai, não! Eu sou sua mulher!__–__ela gritou e ficou na frente dele, tentando impedir que ele passasse pela porta.._

– _Não é minha dona __– __disse, sempre em tom baixo. __– __Eu vou sair agora. Depois, quando você estiver mais calma, conversaremos melhor._

– _Eu não estou nervosa! Eu estou furiosa! Você tem outra, não é?_

– _Você está me confundindo com um qualquer __– __disse. Depois saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Claire tornou a abri-la e, a altos brados, pediu ao marido que ficasse. Ele, que não gostava de escândalos, voltou-se para ela e disparou:_

– _Cada grito que você dá é mais um motivo para eu ter certeza de que minha decisão é correta._

_Ela parou de súbito, e apenas observou-o entrar no elevador._

-I-N-C-

Shunrei chegou em casa e deixou-se cair no sofá, sem ânimo para mover um músculo sequer. O resto de sol daquele dia entrava por uma fresta da janela e pousava exatamente sobre o retrato que estava na mesinha de centro: ela e o avô, felizes, no dia em que ele a levara a Xangai pela primeira vez. Perdeu-se nessa lembrança, pensando em todos os momentos que passaram juntos e em como eram felizes. Adormeceu. Quando acordou, o que via através da fresta era um céu negro. Levantou-se com dificuldade, pois a cabeça girou outra vez, e aproximou-se da janela. Não havia lua aquela noite. A companheira do poeta, e de seu avô, já tinha se retirado de cena. Foi até a cozinha e, mesmo sem ter vontade, comeu um pedaço de pão e tomou um copo de leite. Depois, enfiou-se entre as cobertas e chorou até adormecer outra vez.

Continua...

-I-N-C-

_(1) Bebo Sozinho ao Luar, poema de Li Bai. Peguei essa tradução no Fórum Meia Palavra._

-I-N-C-

_Incompletoooos!_

_Finalmente!_

_Um drama para sair esse capítulo! Como de praxe, aproveitei e já comecei o seguinte, para ver se não demoro tanto para retomar a história._

_Vou ficar por aqui, pois estou meio adoentada hoje._

_Beijo grande para todos que leram o primeiro capítulo!_

_Chii_


	3. Cap III Simplicidade e Sincronicidade

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-I-N-C-**

**INCOMPLETOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**-I-N-C-**

Capítulo III - Simplicidade e sincronicidade(1)

Rozan, cinco horas da manhã.

Shiryu saiu do hotel para fazer sua corrida matinal. Não havia neblina como no dia do acidente com a moça e o tempo estava um pouco mais frio. Seguiu pelo mesmo caminho daquele dia, passando mais devagar pelo local onde o carro do avô de Shunrei perdeu o controle e entrou na mata. Voltou dali e, ao invés de retornar ao hotel, perambulou pela cidade. Tomou um suco numa pequena lanchonete e, mais adiante, comprou mangas numa barraca de frutas. Sentou-se na calçada e saboreou uma delas. Sentiu-se uma criança descobrindo um novo sabor, lambuzando-se com o sumo doce, e riu ao lembrar que muito provavelmente ficaria com fiapos entre os dentes. Riu outra vez ao pensar na imagem que tem em sua terra: um alto executivo elegante, cortês, extremamente educado, bem casado, bom marido. Se visse a cena, Claire lhe diria: "Definitivamente isso não é adequado, _honey_".

Lavou as mãos e a boca num minadouro d'água e tornou a sentar-se na calçada, detendo-se a observar a vida naquela cidade. Muitos turistas passeavam pelas ruas com suas câmeras modernas, mas por ali também passavam pessoas simples, homens carregando fardos de palha descomunais, mulheres de bochechas rosadas com seus bebês mais rosados ainda amarrados às costas, crianças alegres com suas calças chinesas(2) e seus bumbuns quase congelando naquele vento de inverno. No lugar havia um grande número de mansões, quase todas vazias naquele final de ano. Entretanto, aquele movimento de pessoas simples lhe fazia sentir alguma ternura pairando no ar.

Levantou-se e resolveu andar pela vila, especialmente nas ruas com casas mais simples e, a certa altura, encontrou um grupo de homens que arrumava o telhado de uma delas. Aproximou-se e ofereceu ajuda. Não entendia nada de telhados, mas era forte e sabia que podia ajudar de alguma forma. Os homens prontamente aceitaram a ajuda oferecida e ele começou a carregar madeira e telhas, depois subiu no telhado, ajudou a colocá-las no lugar.

Perto do meio-dia, as mulheres trouxeram o almoço em pequenos cestos de bambu. Um dos homens dividiu seu almoço com ele, outro ofereceu um pouco de suco, e assim, sentou-se no chão como os outros e saboreou o arroz quentinho com peixe cozido ao vapor que lhe ofereceram. As mangas que comprara mais cedo foram fatiadas e renderam uma boa sobremesa para todos. Depois, cada homem procurou um cantinho onde se encostar para fazer a sesta. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que se encostavam em qualquer lugar e dormiam, ainda que fosse no chão frio. Ao invés de cochilar, ele escolheu andar pelas redondezas, observando bem tanto a paisagem, bela e altiva como uma deusa, quanto as casas modestas, buscando gravar tudo em sua mente. Depois, com certeza desenharia o que vira.

Quando retornou à obra, os homens já estavam novamente a postos. Tornou a ajudá-los e, ao entardecer, despediu-se de todos, agradeceu pelo almoço e pela companhia, e foi embora sentindo-se extremamente leve, como raras vezes se sentira.

Retornou ao hotel e foi direto ao quarto, tomou um banho, penteou os longos cabelos no chuveiro, sorrindo a cada palha ou folhinha que caía deles. Depois, arrumou-se e desceu para o jantar. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a moça que salvara já usando o uniforme e servindo as mesas. Ela o viu chegar e se aproximou.

– A senhorita não devia estar de repouso? – ele perguntou antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

– É, devia. – ela respondeu com um meio sorriso. – Ainda estou meio dolorida, mas achei melhor vir trabalhar. Se fico em casa, só penso besteira.

– Ah, bom, achei que seu chefe tinha exigido que voltasse.

– Ele é insensível, mas não tanto. Inclusive, quando eu cheguei, ele disse que eu só devia voltar amanhã, mas eu quis ficar. Então, o que vai querer para o jantar?

– O que recomenda?

– O prato do dia é Pato Aromático(3). – ela disse em tom pomposo e depois completou com um sussurro: – É um dos mais caros e menos gostosos, mas somos orientadas a sugeri-lo delicadamente.

– Aceito este – ele disse sorrindo.

– Vou providenciar. E obrigada por tudo mais uma vez.

– Não tem porque agradecer.

Ela já ia se afastando para levar o pedido dele até a cozinha quando foi chamada de volta.

– Shunrei! Não gostaria de jantar comigo? – ele convidou.

– Não posso – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Agora que vim para o hotel, preciso efetivamente trabalhar.

– Tudo bem – ele aceitou, mas sempre que ela vinha à mesa trazer seus pedidos, davam um jeito de conversar um pouco. Quando terminou de jantar, ousou perguntar, mesmo correndo o risco de parecer abusado:

– A que horas você sai?

Ela dirigiu-lhe um olhar assustado, mas respondeu:

– À uma da manhã.

– Posso levá-la em casa? – disse e, esforçando-se para encontrar um tom que não deixasse margem para ela pensar que havia segundas intenções, continuou. – Não seria bom ir sozinha, não é mesmo? Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu...

– É, mas não precisa, eu vou ficar bem.

– Eu insisto.

– Não precisa mesmo. Eu vou ter que me acostumar de qualquer jeito, não é? Melhor começar logo.

– Está bem – ele se rende e se levanta da mesa. – Então, até qualquer hora.

– Até.

Shiryu ficou um pouco no saguão, conversando com funcionários e outros hóspedes. Depois subiu para seu quarto. Dessa vez nem olhou para o notebook, estava mesmo com vontade de ficar longe do aparelho por um tempo. Pegou um livro e deitou-se na cama. Leu até pegar no sono. Acordou do cochilo e espreguiçou-se na enorme cama do hotel. Olhou o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira: cinco minutos para a uma da manhã. Shunrei deveria estar saindo do hotel àquela hora.

– Tomara que chegue em casa bem – ele disse consigo, pensando na moça, recém-acidentada, sozinha no mundo, tal qual ele próprio. Bom, pelo menos ele podia contar com os amigos e esperava sinceramente que ela também tivesse alguns, mas não era o que parecia. Ao enterro do avô compareceram apenas velhos amigos do homem e poucos conhecidos, aparentemente nenhum amigo dela.

"Que pena", pensou ele. "Bons amigos fazem toda a diferença para pessoas como nós."

– Pessoas como nós – disse consigo. – Pessoas solitárias...

-I-N-C-

Shunrei despediu-se das colegas, pegou sua bolsa e saiu. O caminho para casa era um tanto íngreme e a pé era razoavelmente longo. Subiu a escadaria a passos rápidos até chegar em casa, mais de uma hora depois. Os pés doíam do trabalho e da longa subida, mas o sono era maior que qualquer coisa, então ela apenas retirou o uniforme, pendurou-o num cabide, e se jogou na cama.

Acordou por volta de dez horas da manhã, quando o sol aparecia tímido entre as nuvens. Vestiu um conjunto de calça e blusa de algodão e preparou um chá. Bebeu sem ânimo, acompanhado de alguns biscoitos velhos que encontrou no fundo do armário e sentou no sofá. Não sentia vontade de fazer nada. Pensava no avô, no acidente, no enterro dele, de novo em quando ele ainda estava vivo, e tudo se repetia em ciclos na sua mente. Na tentativa de frear esses pensamentos, juntou as roupas sujas e pôs numa trouxa, junto com o sabão, e pôs-se a lavá-las no tanque do lado de fora da casa. "Lavar roupas cansa os músculos", pensou enquanto esfregava um lençol. "Talvez assim, eu pare de pensar". Quando acabou, estendeu-as no varalzinho do quintal e entrou em casa. Trocou a roupa molhada que vestia por outro conjunto de algodão. Ainda sem vontade, preparou o almoço e comeu sozinha o cozido de peixe com gosto de nada. Não havia razão para se esmerar, comer sozinha não tinha graça. Ainda faltavam algumas horas até chegar seu horário de trabalho e, se ficasse parada, com certeza pensaria em coisas tristes. Pegou a cesta dos bordados, havia um quadrinho inacabado. Bordar, além de ser um passatempo, era um meio de ganhar algum dinheiro a mais. Separou as linhas necessárias e deixou várias agulhas já prontas, com a linha enfiada. Trabalhava mais rápido assim. Ligou o rádio para alegrar a casa. Transmitiam um especial de Teresa Teng(4) e, ao som da cantora, retomou seu bordado. Era uma paisagem de cores vivas, alegres, que ela bordou até bem próximo da hora de descer a montanha para o trabalho. Agora Teresa cantava uma música que falava de um amor tão grande que era como a Lua, um amor como o que ela jamais tivera na vida, e quem sabe se um dia ainda teria. Sorriu nostálgica ao lembrar que aquela era uma das músicas preferidas do avô e, sob o efeito da suave canção, tomou banho, trocou os curativos do rosto e do braço, vestiu o uniforme, penteou-se e desceu.

-I-N-C-

Shiryu acordara cedo como de costume e, depois de sua corrida matinal, juntou-se a um pequeno grupo que praticava _tai chi_ numa pracinha. Divertiu-se ao ver gente de todas as idades executando os graciosos movimentos que exaltavam as forças da natureza. Era fácil demais para ele, um experiente lutador de kung fu, mas o que lhe valia ali era a experiência coletiva. Depois de sua aula, dera mais um de seus passeios pela vila. Garotos jogavam tênis de mesa numa tábua improvisada, com raquetes artesanais, provavelmente confeccionadas por eles mesmos. Sentou-se para assistir o jogo, que também era assistido por meninos que esperavam sua vez de jogar. Um deles desafiou o executivo para uma partida. Ele respondeu em chinês que não sabia jogar, mas o garoto insistiu até convencê-lo. Começou desajeitado e perdeu o primeiro set, recuperando-se no segundo ao pegar o jeito. No terceiro, o garoto, que não devia ter mais que doze anos, massacrou-o com uma vitória e ainda zombou: "Eu deixei você ganhar o segundo", disse. Shiryu sorriu, agradeceu aos meninos e voltou para o hotel.

– Melhor que tênis! – repetiu sorrindo enquanto andava de volta para o hotel.

Pediu o almoço no quarto. Salmão grelhado com arroz chinês e salada de acelga. De sobremesa, um figo em calda. Depois de comer, pegou seu bloco de desenho, seus lápis e pôs-se a desenhar as cenas dos últimos dias, não só as belezas naturais do lugar, mas sua gente simples. As crianças jogando tênis de mesa, o telhado que ajudou a fazer, a hora da sesta. Entrou numa espécie de transe e desenhou sem parar por horas. Depois, deitou-se no chão e pôs-se a alongar os membros. Ligou o rádio. A canção que tocara era vagamente familiar, mas nunca tinha parado para prestar atenção nela. Sentou-se em posição de lótus e apurou os ouvidos. "Você pergunta o quão profundo é meu amor por ti, o quanto eu te amo. Meu afeto é real, meu amor é real. A Lua representa o meu coração.", dizia a canção(5). Sorriu. Era isso que procurava: alguém a quem pudesse dizer algo assim. A canção acabou e agora o radialista falava qualquer coisa sobre um certo festival da seda, ou algo parecido. Voltou aos seus alongamentos. Esticou-se tanto quanto pôde, em movimentos impensáveis para alguém sem treinamento. Estava de cabeça para baixo quando o telefone tocou. Atendeu.

– Senhor, uma ligação do exterior – disse a telefonista. – Devo transferir?

– Sim – respondeu sem entusiasmo, acreditando que a ex-mulher descobrira seu esconderijo e já pensando em trocar de hotel. Alegrou-se ao ver que não era ela.

– E aí, cara? – a voz conhecida de Seiya perguntou do outro lado da linha.

– Seiya?

– Eu mesmo! Saori e eu ficamos preocupados, já que você não respondeu nosso último e-mail.

– Desculpa, Seiya. É que eu nem tenho vontade de abrir a caixa de entrada. Noventa por cento das mensagens são da Claire.

– Ela ainda insiste?

– O tempo inteiro.

– Nossa. Pior do que eu imaginava. Mas e você, como se sente?

– Estou ótimo. Acho que nunca me senti tão bem!

– Que bom, meu amigo. Você sabe que assustou todo mundo com essa mudança radical.

– É, eu sei, mas realmente estou bem assim. Estou até pensando em comprar uma casinha aqui. Não virei morar de vez, vai ser só uma casa para onde eu possa fugir de vez em quando.

– Haha! Grana é que não lhe falta, então vai fundo!

– Digamos que ainda me restou alguma reserva, embora a separação tenha sido bem cara. Mas não posso esquecer que não estou trabalhando e que dinheiro voa fácil...

– Na mão de qualquer outro, com certeza, mas você é controlado. Bom, já que está tudo bem, vou desligar. Saori está mandando um abraço.

– Obrigado, Seiya. Outro para ela. Até mais.

– Até. Nos veremos no mês que vem! Até lá, juízo!

– Terei!

Ao desligar, lembrou-se de outro telefonema, ocorrido meses atrás.

– _Como é, rapaz? Você se separou da Claire? – Seiya perguntava incrédulo, ao telefone, depois que o amigo contou da briga que tivera com a mulher horas atrás._

– _Por enquanto só saí de casa. Estou num flat. Vou ficar aqui por uns tempos, depois verei o que fazer._

– _E ela?_

– _Fez escândalo, chorou, brigou... mas que se há de fazer? Ela é muito nova, vai esquecer, vai conhecer alguém que a ame de verdade. E eu espero conhecer um alguém assim também._

– _Você acha que ela não te ama?_

– _Ama lá do jeito dela, mas também é orgulho de me exibir, sabe? Marido rico, bonito e bem sucedido. Não dava mais, Seiya. Não quero mais ser o bonequinho de ninguém._

– _Se é para o seu bem, então pronto, vai até o fim._

– _E que fim. A bomba vai explodir daqui a pouco na minha cabeça. A essa altura ela deve estar contando para os pais, aumentando a história, com certeza. O que vem aí é uma bela tempestade, amigo._

– _Pode crer. Mulher irritada vira bicho._

– _Por falar nisso, já começou. O pai dela está ligando para o meu celular._

– _E daí? Você não deve nada a ele. Inclusive seu cargo na empresa é maior que o dele._

– _É, Seiya. Eu vou atender. Ligo para você depois._

– _Ok. Ligue mesmo e me conte o que rolou._

– _Pode deixar – disse e recolocou o fone no gancho. Atendeu o celular._

– _Alô – disse sem entusiasmo._

– _O que é que você fez com a minha filha? – o outro homem perguntou aos berros. Parecia irritado, mas não tanto quanto Shiryu esperava._

– _Fala da separação? – ele retrucou sério._

– _Lógico! Que história é essa?_

– _Eu estou me separando da Claire. É isso._

– _Mas por que razão? Vocês se casaram há apenas um ano!_

– _Posso enumerar centenas de razões, mas a principal é esta: porque eu quero._

– _E ela, como fica?_

– _Eu sinto muito, mas ela vai ter que aprender a lidar com isso._

– _Você arrumou outra?_

– _Não é da conta do senhor, mas se faz diferença, não, não arrumei._

– _E quanto aos bens? __– o homem perguntou sem rodeios._

_Shiryu riu quando o sogro mencionou os bens. Sabia que ele não estava preocupado com a filha, mas com o dinheiro e o status que ela perderia com o fim do casamento, apenas não imaginou que ele fosse deixar isso tão claro._

– _Resolveremos na justiça, quando da assinatura dos papéis – disse e pôde ouvir Claire gritar ao fundo: "Diga a ele que eu não assino a separação! Não assino!"_

– _E quanto à casa de campo? E o dinheiro? – o sogro perguntou._

– _Podemos dividir, não sei. Veremos isso com o meu advogado. Olha, não é assunto para se discutir por telefone, certo? E para o bem de todos, fale com a Claire. É melhor que a separação seja amigável, sem brigas, sem baixaria, sem traumas._

– _Certo, certo – o homem disse, mas Shiryu teve a certeza de que naquele momento ele estava contabilizando quanto poderia arrancar para evitar os escândalos que a filha certamente gostaria de dar._

Continua...

-I-N-C-

(1) Sincronicidade, também chamada de "coincidência significativa", é um conceito desenvolvido por Jung para definir aquelas coincidências inexplicáveis da vida, que não são puramente fruto do acaso, mas da ligação entre os subconscientes de pessoas. (Isso é um conceito beeem por alto, já que não sou psicóloga!)

(2) Calças chinesas: Sim, elas têm um buraco no bumbum! Colocarei no blog links para as fotos.

(3) O Pato Aromático foi tirado do menu do restaurante China-Sichuan que fica em... Dublin!

(4) Teresa Teng foi a cantora mais importante da Ásia.

(5) The Moon Represents My Heart, Teresa Teng. Peguei uma tradução para inglês no blog Donn: Wordy Entertainment.

-I-N-C-

"_Incompletos"! Meu xodó! Nem demorou, não é? Essa fic flui bem, gosto bastante de escrevê-la. Nem vou comentar mais porque já tem tanta notinha!_

_As coisinhas prometidas estarão no blog daqui a pouco!_

_É isso!_

_Até a próxima!_

_Beijoooos!_

_Chii_


	4. Capítulo IV Montanhas e Precipícios

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-I-N-C-**

**INCOMPLETOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**-I-N-C-**

Capítulo IV - Montanhas e Precipícios

**AINDA AMO MEU MARIDO E O QUERO DE VOLTA!**

A frase, acompanhada de uma foto de Shiryu e Claire no dia do casamento, estampava a página inicial de um site de fofocas. Shiryu clicou no link.

"Claire Thompson, a bela modelo americana, diz que fará tudo para recuperar o amor do marido.

Repórter: Como se sente agora que acabou de assinar o acordo de separação?

Claire: Muito mal, é óbvio. Não sei como estou conseguindo ir adiante, mas farei tudo para ter meu marido de volta.

Repórter: É verdade que a maioria dos bens do casal ficou com você?

Claire: Sim. Meu pai achou melhor fazer isso para proteger nosso patrimônio, já que o Shiryu demonstrava não estar muito bem da cabeça. Sabe, ele parecia desorientado no dia da assinatura da separação, mas eu não quis comentar nada. E pouco tempo depois fiquei sabendo que ele pediu demissão. Diga, quem em sã consciência se demite de um alto cargo executivo numa das maiores multinacionais do mundo? Ele tinha um salário astronômico, tinha poder e de repente largou tudo! Com certeza ele não está bem. Mas o que importa é que eu estou disposta a aceitá-lo de volta e ajudá-lo. Só o meu amor pode curá-lo nesse momento difícil."

– Meu Deus, como ela foi baixa dessa vez! – ele exclamou horrorizado e fechou a página. Entretanto, o episódio serviu para lembrá-lo das outras vezes em que Claire recorreu à imprensa como forma de pressioná-lo...

_**EXECUTIVO MILIONÁRIO QUER SEPARAR-SE DE MODELO AMERICANA! CONFIRA ENTREVISTA EXCLUSIVA COM CLAIRE THOMPSON!**_

_O divórcio envolverá a divisão de milhões em bens, dinheiro e ações, mas o que a moça realmente deseja é reconciliar-se com seu amado._

_Repórter: Claire, o que houve para um casamento aparentemente perfeito acabar em tão pouco tempo?_

_Claire: Sinceramente, eu não sei! Era como um sonho. Ele era o meu príncipe encantado e de repente veio com essa história de separação. Até agora não entendi._

_Repórter: Acha que o seu marido tem uma amante?_

_Claire: É possível que ele tenha arranjado alguma vagabunda. Ele não pode ter deixado de me amar da noite para o dia, estava tudo bem, inclusive na cama, se é que você me entende... ele era perfeito até nisso. Sempre tínhamos noites intensas..._

_Ele não continuou a ler. Amassou o jornal furiosamente e jogou-o no lixo. Não queria ver a ex-mulher fazendo aquele papel ridículo na coluna de fofocas, expondo fatos da vida íntima de ambos. Estavam separados de fato há quase quatro meses, mas não conseguiam chegar a um acordo e nesses meses Claire já tinha chorado em um programa de TV, dado uma entrevista para uma revista de circulação nacional, e agora estava em todos os jornais. Isso sem contar as vezes em que fora fotografada ou filmada saindo bêbada de alguma festa, trocando os pés, esbravejando que bebia por sentir falta do marido, flagrantes que, desconfiava ele, pareciam armados._

_Respirou fundo e telefonou para ela decidido a pôr um fim nos escândalos._

– _Amor! Você voltou atrás? – ela berrou assim que reconheceu a voz dele do outro lado da linha._

– _Não – ele respondeu seco, ao que ela retrucou irritada:_

– _Então por que ligou?_

– _Porque eu quero acabar com tudo isso de uma vez por todas, Claire. Assina a separação, pelo bem de todos. Chega de escândalos, de entrevistas, de programas sensacionalistas. O que é que você quer para acabar com isso?_

– _É simples: eu quero que você volte para casa e que tudo seja como antes._

– _Você sabe que isso está fora de cogitação..._

– _Nesse caso, marcarei entrevistas na tv para os próximos dias! – disse e bateu o telefone com força._

_Diante da irredutibilidade de Claire, Shiryu ligou para seu advogado, que era também um grande amigo._

– _Hyoga, ofereça tudo que ela quiser, o apartamento, a casa de campo, a casa da praia, os carros, dinheiro. Eu só quero me ver livre de tudo isso, mesmo que eu fique na miséria._

– _Está louco? – o amigo perguntou incrédulo. – Vai dar tudo a ela assim de mão beijada?_

– _Se for preciso, vou. Chega. Não aguento mais essa palhaçada na TV, nos jornais. Sou o assunto do ano na empresa, quando passo pelos corredores o burburinho vai se formando atrás de mim, cada um inventando sua própria versão para a separação. E não é só lá, em todos os lugares aonde vou as pessoas apontam, comentam._

– _Eu vou tentar falar com ela, ok?_

– _Faça melhor: fale como pai dela. Ele é o maior interessado no dinheiro e nas propriedades. Estou certo de que ele pode convencê-la a assinar a separação se o acordo for suficientemente vantajoso._

– _Está bem, então falarei com o velho. Espero conseguir livrar você dessa enrascada, meu amigo._

– _Tomara, Hyoga. Tomara._

_No mês seguinte, estavam no fórum ele, Claire, o pai dela e seus respectivos advogados, assinando o acordo de separação, onde ela ficava com o apartamento, a casa de campo e o carro mais caro do casal, além de uma excelente quantia em dinheiro e boa parte das lucrativas ações que possuíam._

– _Eu só aceitei porque papai me convenceu – ela disse ao sair do fórum. – Mas tenho certeza de que tem volta. Você está confuso, é a crise dos trinta anos, ou algo assim. Sei que vai passar._

– _Crise dos trinta anos, essa é boa – disse olhando-a nos olhos. – Claire, eu quero que saiba que eu realmente sinto muito por tudo isso e que se eu pudesse voltar atrás, não teria me precipitado e me casado com você, mas sinto que é hora de corrigir os erros, começando pelo nosso casamento._

– _Nosso casamento não foi um erro! – ela bradou._

– _Tchau, Claire – disse, encerrando o assunto. – Boa sorte na sua nova vida._

– _Que nova vida? Eu vou é esperar você recuperar o juízo!_

_Ele deu de ombros e entrou no carro que lhe restara após a separação. Tudo aquilo era de certa forma triste, mas sentia-se aliviado por ter posto um ponto final antes que as coisas se complicassem ainda mais._

**-I-N-C-**

Depois de fechar o site, resolveu conferir os e-mails para ver se Seiya e Saori tinham enviado novas fotos, mesmo sabendo que encontraria algumas dezenas de mensagens enviadas por Claire, as quais apagou sem ler. Foi abrindo as demais. Além da mensagem de Seiya e Saori, havia uma de Hyoga, e outra de Shun. O advogado, aliás, como suspeitava, não estava na Sibéria, mas em Asgard com a tal princesa, e enviara uma foto dos dois pelo celular. "Esse Hyoga vai acabar se mudando de vez para o palácio", pensou rindo. Na mensagem enviada por Shun, várias fotos da comunidade onde ele e a namorada estavam, em algum lugar da Etiópia. Partiu-lhe o coração ver aquelas pessoas em situação tão precária, mas que mesmo assim não deixavam de sorrir. Sentiu remorso por não ter ido com o amigo. Fazer caridade devia ser infinitamente melhor para a alma do que passar as férias num confortabilíssimo hotel cinco estrelas.

Resolveu mandar as próprias fotos para os amigos, então descarregou a câmera, selecionou as melhores fotos, e começou a escrever, quase sentindo vergonha de estar ali, com todo o conforto, boa comida.

"_Pessoal, aí estão algumas fotos das minhas férias na China. Rozan não é um lugar lindo? Cada novo cantinho que eu conheço me deixa sem fôlego. A comida também é ótima e as pessoas são muito simpáticas e hospitaleiras. Meus dias aqui têm sido excelentes, saio para correr, para fazer tai chi na praça, jogar tênis de mesa com a criançada, nadar no rio. Até ajudei a fazer um telhado! Dias de simplicidade, mas inesquecíveis. Também tenho desenhado bastante, para desenferrujar as mãos!_

_Ah, pessoal, eu pareço maluco? É o que Claire anda falando no Japão, que eu enlouqueci, imaginem!_

_Espero vê-los na volta!_

_Abraços._

_Shiryu"._

Anexou as fotos ao e-mail e enviou-o a sua nova lista de amigos, com Claire e todos os amigos em comum já devidamente excluídos.

**-I-N-C-**

Dias depois.

O tempo estava bom em Rozan e, apesar do vento frio, havia um sol tímido que convidava os turistas a um passeio. Logo depois de um farto café da manhã, Shiryu resolveu subir a face oposta dos Cinco Picos Antigos, onde ficava a cachoeira. Lá no alto havia uma pedra gigantesca que formava uma espécie de patamar de onde se podia contemplar a imensa queda d'água. Sentou-se ali em posição de lótus, fechou os olhos e tentou esvaziar a mente, mas algo lhe dizia que estava sendo observado. Olhou para trás e para sua surpresa, era Shunrei quem o observava.

– Olá – disse sorrindo e acenando para que ela se aproximasse.

– Olá – ela respondeu atendendo ao chamado.

– Você parece melhor.

– É, estou me sentindo mais disposta – ela disse e sentou-se ao lado dele.

– Fico feliz por isso.

A moça sorriu tímida e abaixou o olhar. Ficaram ambos em silêncio, como se buscassem assunto, até que ela resolveu romper o gelo.

– Desculpa por ter ficado olhando, mas é que meu avô costumava vir meditar aqui também.

– Tudo bem. É um bom lugar para meditar. Seu avô sabia das coisas.

– É – respondeu, e ele pôde ver uma sombra de tristeza na face dela. – Por que escolheu vir para Rozan? – ela perguntou, claramente tentando mudar de assunto.

– Porque eu precisava respirar – disse, num suspiro. – Tóquio estava me sufocando já há muito tempo. Com a separação, a coisa se agravou, como se a cidade fosse me esmagar a qualquer momento. Meu mestre de kung fu tinha falado das montanhas de Rozan, então resolvi vir para cá. Aqui eu consigo respirar.

– Então você era casado? – Shunrei perguntou.

– Era – respondeu. – Até uns seis meses atrás.

– E por que se separou? – ela perguntou sem olhar pra ele, enquanto mexia em algumas pedrinhas no chão.

– Eu não sei nem por que me casei! – ele exclamou e caiu na gargalhada. Shunrei também riu. Ele continuou: – Claire e eu tínhamos uma química muito forte, mas não tínhamos muito a ver um com o outro. Resolvi que era mais honesto nos separarmos que sermos infelizes juntos.

– Eu entendo um pouco disso... – ela disse atirando uma pedrinha na cachoeira. – Fui noiva por dez anos e quando ele morreu eu simplesmente me senti aliviada por ficar livre. Chocante, não?

– Bom, admito que sim... um pouco...

– Eu sei. Bom, assim que ele morreu eu fiquei desolada, mas depois o que ficou foi só uma sensação de alívio. Passei anos me sentindo culpada por considerar a morte dele a minha libertação.

– Mas o noivado era tão ruim assim?

– Não era ruim, mas também não era um conto de fadas – ela riu.

– Nunca é – ele disse.

– Eu sei. O fato era que eu não o amava, e ele me amava lá do jeito dele, mas amava. E eu achava que era o suficiente. No fundo, acho que eu me sentia tão inferior que chegava a ser lisonjeiro ter um rapaz gostando de mim. Eu sei, é um pensamento idiota, mas releve, eu era uma criança. Tinha só quatorze anos quando ele pediu ao meu avô para me namorar.

– Desculpa a curiosidade, mas ele morreu do quê?

– Foi esfaqueado numa briga de bar, supostamente eu tenho algo a ver com a briga, mas nem estava lá para saber. Ele era metido a valentão. E é assim que os valentões acabam. Sempre aparece alguém mais valente.

– Que história, hein? Faz os problemas do meu casamento parecerem brincadeira.

– E eu nem contei as piores partes... – ela disse.

– Então devo ficar feliz por minha história não ter uma parte pior para contar!

– Com certeza! Mas fale mais sobre a sua esposa.

– Ex-esposa – ele corrigiu e começou a falar. – Bom, conheci Claire numa fase em que eu estava me sentindo muito sozinho, então me encantei com a beleza dela, com o frescor da sua juventude...

– Falando assim você parece um velho, o que definitivamente você não é.

– Já tenho trinta anos.

– E eu vinte e nove. Quase a mesma idade, mas eu não me sinto velha.

– Eu sempre me senti mais velho do que realmente era e, aos vinte e oito, a Claire recém saída da adolescência era um sopro de alento. Então, começamos a namorar, rapidamente nos casamos, mas eu nunca fui realmente feliz com ela. E não sendo feliz, não me sentia capaz de fazê-la feliz. Foi aí que achei melhor pôr um fim em tudo.

– Hum... Eu pensei muitas vezes em acabar o noivado, mas tinha medo da reação dele, por isso entendo o que você sentiu quando decidiu se separar e admiro muito sua coragem. Não é fácil tomar esse tipo de decisão.

– Não mesmo... – ele concordou.

– Bom, agora tenho que ir. Preciso almoçar, depois descer para o trabalho.

– Mas hoje é domingo! – ele protestou.

– Tem bastante movimento no restaurante do hotel aos domingos, então minha folga geralmente é às quartas.

– Ah, sim. Então, até qualquer hora.

– Até... – ela disse hesitante, e foi se afastando, mas logo lhe veio a ideia de convidá-lo para almoçar. Não tinha cozinhado nada especial, mas sentia vontade de ser gentil com o rapaz que lhe salvara a vida e por quem começava a nutrir grande simpatia. Olhou para trás. Ele continuava sentado no chão.

– Shiryu! – chamou. Ele voltou o olhar em sua direção. – Não quer almoçar lá em casa?

– Claro – disse e levantou-se, sacudindo a poeira das roupas. – Será um prazer.

– Então vamos!

Caminharam poucos minutos por um bambuzal, lado a lado, em silêncio, ela ligeiramente à frente dele, e chegaram aos fundos da casa. Ali, ele pôde notar algo que parecia um grande estrado, pouco mais alto que uma mesa comum, onde provavelmente ela secaria ervas e pimentas no verão. Na lateral da casa havia uma pequena horta e, num cantinho, um jardim com flores miúdas, as únicas que se abriram no frio. Entraram e foram direto para a cozinha. Ela acendeu o fogo para esquentar o almoço e um cheiro agradabilíssimo tomou conta do cômodo. Enquanto a comida esquentava, pôs a mesa. Sentado, ele observava a cozinha simples, com azulejos até a metade da parede, e apenas os utensílios estritamente necessários: o fogão à lenha, a geladeira e, sobre a bancada, um liquidificador, todos em estado precário. Eventualmente olhava para a moça, tentando ser o mais discreto possível. Em todas as vezes que a vira, o rosto alvo estava sempre limpo, sem qualquer traço de maquiagem, mesmo quando estava trabalhando. Os cabelos, conservava-os numa longa trança que ia até a cintura. Entretanto, essa simplicidade encerrava uma beleza que nem mesmo a sombra de melancolia conseguia apagar. "Tão diferente de Claire", pensou, e lembrou-se da ex-mulher e suas idas infindáveis ao salão de beleza, os quilogramas de maquiagem que possuía, os vestidos que custavam milhares de dólares. Sem saber, aquela chinesa o fez perceber que nenhum desses artifícios era necessário para ser bela.

– Espero que goste – ela disse, interrompendo o pensamento do rapaz ao colocar o cozido na mesa. – É comida simples.

– O cheiro está ótimo, e é isso que importa – respondeu, enquanto se servia de arroz e cozido.

– Sempre faço comida a mais – ela constatou com tristeza. – Ainda não me acostumei a cozinhar para uma pessoa só.

Almoçaram conversando sobre a culinária da região, rica em pratos condimentados, quase sempre preparados com pescados, como o cozido de peixe que agora degustavam. Assim que terminaram, ele se ofereceu para lavar a louça. Shunrei tentou protestar, mas ele estava irredutível. Resignada, foi arrumar-se para o trabalho enquanto ele lavava as tigelinhas e os hashis. Ao terminar, Shiryu foi até a sala e se acomodou no sofá, enquanto esperava ela tomar banho e se arrumar. Observou atentamente os móveis antigos, porém bem conservados, provavelmente passados de geração a geração. Sentou no estofado vermelho puído e examinou os porta-retratos sobre a mesinha de centro. Quase todas as fotos eram da moça com o avô, exceto uma onde ela aparecia sozinha. A cesta de bordados estava ao lado do sofá e ele pôde ver o quadrinho que ela estava quase terminando. Era claramente uma imagem da cachoeira. Olhou ao redor da sala: as paredes estavam descascando, o piso de madeira estava bastante castigado pelo tempo e no rodapé faltavam alguns pedaços. Imaginou que a moça fora feliz ali com o avô, e tentou imaginar o tal noivo, mas tudo que conseguia ver era uma imagem caricata de um homem caminhando bêbado pela casa, tropeçando nos móveis e berrando obscenidades, o que definitivamente não combinava com aquela moça.

_Continua..._

**-I-N-C-**

"_Incompletos" de volta! E já era pra ter saído antes, mas eu não encontrava o nome perfeito para o capítulo. Sorte que a minha beta-reader é ninja e me deu a ideia!_

_É isso, galera! Já vou pegar o capítulo de "Escute Seu Coração"para ver se não demora uma vida entre um capítulo e outro._

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham!_

_Chii_


	5. Capítulo V A Tempestade

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

-I-N-C-

**INCOMPLETOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

-I-N-C-

Capítulo V - A Tempestade

O desejo de ver Shiryu todos os dias preenchia a mente de Shunrei de tal forma que ela começou a se sentir culpada por já não pensar tanto no avô. Ansiava pela hora de trabalhar, na expectativa de eventualmente ver o rapaz, e ainda mais pela hora do jantar, quando ele, religiosamente, aparecia no restaurante. Não podiam trocar mais do que poucas palavras nessa hora, mas a simples presença dele alegrava-lhe o dia, e quando ele insistiu mais uma vez para levá-la para casa no final do expediente ela não pôde recusar, mesmo achando que devia fazê-lo.

Ao longo da semana, apreciaram mutuamente os preciosos minutos que passaram juntos durante o trajeto até a casa de Shunrei, onde puderam descobrir várias coisas um sobre o outro, e onde Shiryu falou pela primeira vez sobre o que sentira quando seus pais adotivos, que o tiraram do orfanato quando ele já não esperava mais sair de lá, morreram num acidente automobilístico. Só então Shunrei compreendeu que ele não estava brincando quando disse saber como ela se sentiu com perda do avô.

Na noite de terça, combinaram um passeio para o dia seguinte, quando Shunrei estaria de folga. E na quarta, perto da hora de ir buscá-la, Shiryu subiu a montanha a pé, analisando durante a subida por que tipo de mudanças estava passando durante sua permanência em Rozan e, principalmente, quando estava com Shunrei. Certamente algo vinha mudando em seu interior há tempos, pois as decisões mais difíceis - separar-se de Claire e deixar o emprego - já haviam sido tomadas, mas ali tudo era mais intenso e ele estava se abrindo para o mundo mais rapidamente do que esperava. Sempre fora bastante reservado, especialmente com relação a estranhos, mas ali ele abaixava a guarda, conseguia falar abertamente, principalmente com Shunrei.

– Shunrei... – repetiu o nome dela em voz baixa. – Será que ela provoca isso em mim? – indagou-se, e a pergunta não saiu de sua cabeça até ele perceber que a resposta era inevitavelmente positiva.

-I-N-C-

Shunrei acordou cedo, tomou um banho demorado, penteou os cabelos e arrumou os fios numa trança que depois enrolou, criando um bonito coque atrás da cabeça, o qual prendeu com um elástico. Vestiu um conjunto de calça e túnica verdes que achava particularmente bonito e cujo forro era quente o suficiente para o frio que fazia. Na cozinha, pegou um pote com biscoitos que fizera no dia anterior e pôs numa sacolinha de pano florido. Depois, sentou-se à porta para esperar Shiryu. Seu coração disparou ao avistá-lo, e quando se cumprimentaram com um abraço, ela desejou que o rapaz não percebesse a reação que causara.

Começaram a descer a montanha pela escadaria, combinando os detalhes do passeio. Primeiro iriam ao centro comercial, onde Shiryu pretendia comprar lembrancinhas para os amigos, depois almoçariam no restaurante que ela escolhera, e então passariam a tarde no Jardim Botânico. Antes disso, porém, Shunrei fez com que tomassem um caminho à direita, embrenhando-se numa pequena trilha entre a vegetação. Caminharam um pouco e logo a trilha converteu-se em um espaço amplo, aberto, uma plataforma rochosa de onde podiam ver o lago Poyang estendendo-se ao longo da paisagem.

Fazia frio, embora o dia estivesse claro, e naquela parte desprovida de vegetação o vento gelado fustigava as faces de ambos. Ignorando a temperatura, sentaram-se num banco rústico, esculpido grosseiramente numa tora de madeira, e bastante castigado pelo tempo.  
– Queria trazê-lo aqui porque é onde eu costumava vir quando precisava ficar em paz – ela explicou, olhando para o lago. –Vê como o lago é calmo nessa parte? Quase não tem ondulações. Eu gosto de ficar olhando.  
– É, é muito calmo. Chega a me dar vontade de entrar, de absorver essa calma... porque tudo aqui dentro voltou a ficar meio confuso...

Shiryu soltou o desabafo sem pensar e suas palavras fizeram Shunrei acreditar que essa confusão se referia à vida dele em Tóquio. Entretanto, ele sabia que na verdade se tratava do que sentia por ela naquele exato momento.

– Comigo é diferente – ela disse quando ele parou de falar. – Eu sempre me senti em torpor, como se estivesse no fundo do lago há muito, muito tempo, e não tivesse nem forças nem vontade de sair porque fora não era seguro... Mas agora...  
Shiryu notou um leve rubor na face dela e sentiu vontade de instigá-la a continuar falando, mas não o fez. Ela então abriu a sacolinha que trazia e ofereceu-lhe alguns biscoitos, que ele prontamente aceitou.

– Hora do lanche – ela disse sorrindo, e pôs um biscoito na boca. Shiryu sorriu de volta e também provou um dos pequeninos biscoitos.

– Nossa, mas que bom isso! – ele exclamou.

– É só um biscoito simples que eu faço. Farinha, manteiga, açúcar e ovo. Só isso.

– É um dos melhores que eu já comi na vida.

– Não seja bobo. Você já deve ter comido muita coisa melhor.

– Juro que não!

Seguiu-se uma animada conversa sobre biscoitos, até acabarem com o conteúdo do potinho que ela trazia. Depois, deixaram-se ficar no banco um pouco mais, em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro.

– Se não estivesse frio poderíamos nadar no lago... – ela disse depois de algum tempo. Realmente lamentava por ele ter ido a Rozan no inverno. Nadar era seu passatempo favorito e gostaria muito de fazê-lo com ele.

– Poderíamos? – ele questionou, analisando a extensão e provável profundidade do lago.

– Sim! – ela exclamou empolgada. – Do outro lado tem uma parte bem rasa e agradável, perfeita para nadar.

– Nesse caso, acho que da próxima vez virei no verão – ele declarou e viu nos olhos dela uma fagulha de esperança se acender, o que, por conseguinte, fez com que ele tivesse ainda mais vontade de voltar.

-I-N-C-

Os dois recomeçaram a descer a montanha quando o vento aumentou subitamente, tornando o frio desconfortável até mesmo para Shunrei, mais acostumada ao clima da região. Algumas nuvens carregadas se aproximavam e os dois perceberam com desagrado que elas desabariam em breve. De onde estavam, era mais razoável ir para o hotel do que retornar até a casa de Shunrei, então começaram a caminhar rapidamente, com a nuvem negra sempre aumentando, e alguns trovões ribombando ao longe. Quando estavam próximos do hotel, a chuva começou a cair e os dois tiveram de correr. Ensopados, entraram no saguão apinhado de turistas enfastiados por não poderem sair, e passaram despercebidos pelo burburinho.

No quarto, Shiryu deu a Shunrei uma toalha e um roupão. Enquanto ela estava no banheiro, ele aproveitou para enxugar os cabelos e trocar a própria roupa molhada por peças secas.

Depois de vestir o roupão, Shunrei deu uma boa olhada no espelho e achou sua aparência deprimente, com a peça felpuda grande demais quase a engolindo. O cabelo desgrenhado também não ajudava, então desfez o coque e, em seguida, a trança, ajeitou os cabelos com os dedos e prendeu com o elástico. Nem assim se sentiu melhor. Quando saiu do banheiro, Shiryu estava sentado no sofá. Ele tencionou mandar as roupas dela à lavanderia do hotel para que as secassem a máquina, mas ela declinou e usou a técnica que usaria em casa: pôr as peças atrás da geladeira.

– Essa tempestade não deve passar logo... – ela constatou ao afastar um pouco a cortina e olhar pela janela. O céu fechara-se rápido demais, o belo dia claro ficara cinzento, a chuva não dava o menor indício de que pararia e os trovões pareciam se aproximar cada vez mais.

– Não mesmo – ele concordou. Ela se aproximou do sofá e se sentou ao lado dele.

– Não é comum chover nessa época – ela disse. – Deveria estar nevando. Se fosse uma tempestade de neve eu entenderia, mas chuva? O inverno desse ano está bem esquisito, mais quente que o normal, e com chuva ao invés de neve. Que pena, não é? – indagou a moça. Estranhava verdadeiramente aquela tempestade fora de época, mas estava principalmente aborrecida por ter de interromper o passeio por que tanto ansiara. – Essa chuva estragou nossos planos.

– Pois é... – ele concordou. – Mas por mim está tudo bem, podemos ficar aqui. Você é uma companhia muito agradável.  
Shunrei corou. Estava feliz porque o sentimento era recíproco, mas acabou por lembrar-se que Shiryu era apenas um turista passando férias em Rozan.

– Quando é que você vai voltar para o Japão? – perguntou, tentando incutir a maior naturalidade possível na voz. Esse era um assunto que ela vinha procurando evitar, mas agora desejava saber quando ele partiria.  
– Daqui a dois dias – ele disse, e Shunrei não gostou da resposta. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas esforçou-se para não fazê-lo.

– Eu estava até pensando numa coisa... – ele continuou, ao ver o desconforto dela diante da resposta. – Eu vi que você não tem telefone em casa, mas talvez tenha um celular...

– Eu não tenho... – ela disse chateada.

– Nesse caso, eu gostaria de presenteá-la com um. Faria isso hoje, mas com essa chuva... Bom, amanhã antes de você começar a trabalhar, passo na sua casa e vamos comprar um aparelho.

– Shiryu, não precisa... – ela disse, com a voz embargada. Estava cada vez difícil conter o choro. – Eu nunca tive um porque não era necessário, mas posso dar um jeito de...

– Precisa, sim – ele interrompeu. – Não quero perder o contato com você. Faço questão de lhe dar esse presente.

Shunrei inspirou profundamente, engolindo o choro, e sorriu satisfeita. Também não queria perder o contato com ele...

– O que você vai fazer quando voltar, já que disse que se demitiu? – indagou, procurando desviar o assunto de algo que novamente lhe desse vontade de chorar.

– Sim, é verdade, mas fiz muitos amigos nos lugares onde trabalhei, tenho bons contatos, então verei se consigo agendar algumas palestras, talvez algum curso. Não quero vínculos permanentes com nenhuma empresa. Quero ser independente. E, principalmente, não quero que pensem que sou aspirante a presidente de nada.

– Como a sua ex-mulher pensava...? – Shunrei perguntou, receando entrar em assunto do qual ele não gostaria de falar. Mas, para sua surpresa, ele respondeu sem indícios de desconforto.

– É, como ela e a família dela. Eles sempre esperaram que eu chegasse à presidência da empresa. O problema é que isso não era o que eu queria, e mesmo assim havia uma enorme pressão.

Shunrei sentiu-se à vontade para prosseguir no assunto e perguntou:  
– E foi por isso que você quis se separar? Por causa dessa pressão?

– O que eu esperava do casamento era cumplicidade, queria que ela fosse minha amiga, que procurasse me entender, entender que eu não gostava daquela sucessão de festas e coquetéis onde o pai dela me apresentava como o genro-de-futuro-brilhante-que-em-breve-chegaria-à-presidência-da-empresa. Eu só queria viver em paz com a minha mulher. Bom, eu falei da minha vida, mas e quanto à sua? E o seu noivo?

– Meu noivo era engraçado – ela disse e deu um sorriso melancólico.

– Era? – surpreendeu-se Shiryu, lembrando-se de que ela havia falado antes que o rapaz era bruto.

– Aham. Engraçado de um jeito ruim, mas era. Ele era rude e tinha umas mãos enormes, cheias de calos, cicatrizes, mas me amava. Lá do jeito distorcido dele, mas amava... e eu acho que até gostava dele... um pouco... e apesar de tudo...

A hesitação dela não pareceu um bom sinal, e Shiryu insistiu:

– Você disse que ficaram juntos por dez anos, então é meio estranho ouvir você dizer que "gostava dele um pouco."

– É uma história complicada...

– Desculpa, mas é que eu não entendo porque passar dez anos com uma pessoa que você não amava. Não estou julgando você, nem dizendo que é certo ou errado, apenas quero entender. Só pelo pouco que você me contou eu já diria que eram totalmente incompatíveis... – ele constatou, e pensou em si mesmo e em como a história dela era relativamente parecida com a sua. Também tinha casado com Claire sem amá-la, a diferença era que desfizera o erro antes que se tornasse realmente grave, pois não se imaginava arrastando um casamento fracassado por dez anos...

– Sabe, no começo eu era muito menina e achava bonitinho ter um namorado – ela começou a falar, e ele observou que seu tom revelava mais mágoa do que gostaria. – Depois... bem, depois eu comecei a pensar que era bom demais haver um rapaz que se interessasse por mim, que eu devia ser grata por isso porque talvez eu não tivesse outra chance. Só quando ele morreu é que entendi que as coisas não eram exatamente como ele me fazia pensar que eram. Foi por isso que no final das contas eu me senti aliviada por não ter de me casar com ele: porque com ele morto, eu pude descobrir que eu... era normal... que tinha outra chance...

– Digamos que ele não tivesse morrido, não era só terminar tudo? – perguntou, mesmo sem entender completamente o que ela queria dizer com ser "normal".

– Não é tão simples... – ela respondeu e fez uma longa pausa, como se procurasse as palavras certas para continuar. Não as encontrando, disse: – O que eu sei é que se ele não tivesse morrido o casamento teria acontecido. Só isso. Eu não teria coragem de terminar tudo.

– Eu sei que é difícil, mas quando me vi completamente infeliz e incapaz de fazer a Claire feliz, tive de pôr um fim em tudo.

– Eu não conseguiria...

– Tudo bem – ele disse. – Mas se é assim, então que bom que ele morreu.

Shunrei sorriu de novo o mesmo sorriso melancólico e concordou com ele.

– É, eu já disse que foi um alívio. O triste é que agora meu avô também morreu e eu fiquei terrivelmente sozinha – ela disse e por um momento vislumbrou imagens desconexas de um futuro com Shiryu. Viu-se em Tóquio, que ela conhecia apenas da tevê, num apartamento no último andar de algum prédio bastante alto, preparando o jantar numa cozinha daquelas de revista, enquanto ele mexia num computador. Depois, viu a mesma cena passando-se na sua velha casinha no alto da montanha. "No que estou pensando?" perguntou-se em pensamento. Uma pequenina lágrima que ela não foi capaz de conter brotou no cantinho do olho e ela fingiu coçá-lo para que Shiryu não percebesse. O gesto, entretanto, foi inútil, pois ele não só percebeu, como sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e dizer que não estava sozinha, que ele estava ali e gostaria de ficar para sempre, mas não ousou fazê-lo.

-I-N-C-

O barulho da chuva lá fora aumentou e um trovão ressoou muito próximo, levando ambos a pensarem a mesma coisa: dificilmente poderiam retomar o passeio.

Shunrei foi além e pensou que não queria mesmo sair. Estava bem ali, na companhia do rapaz por quem já nutria muito mais que um grande apreço e queria aproveitar esse resto de tempo que teria sozinha com ele, porque quando ele fosse embora não lhe restaria nada além da lembrança desses momentos.

– Posso lhe mostrar algumas fotos? – ele perguntou. Queria quebrar o silêncio, mas também desejava que ela conhecesse um pouco mais da sua vida, e começasse a se sentir parte dela.

– Claro – ela assentiu com um sorriso. – Adoraria.

Ele então abriu seu _notebook_ e começou a mostrar a ela fotos de seus amigos, do antigo trabalho, e muitas outras que tirara lá mesmo em Rozan. Shunrei notou que frequentemente apareciam fotos com quatro rapazes que ele explicou serem seus melhores amigos, praticamente irmãos, já que tinham passado parte de suas vidas juntos num orfanato. Ela constatou com tristeza que só tinha a Hu como amiga, e mesmo assim nem eram tão próximas.

– E sua ex-mulher? – ela perguntou sem conseguir controlar a curiosidade.

– Não guardei nenhuma foto dela, mas ela era modelo, então é muito fácil encontrar na internet – disse, já abrindo o navegador e digitando o nome "Claire Thompson" num site de buscas. Receou aparecerem algumas matérias escandalosas cuidadosamente engendradas por Claire, mas foi adiante e encontrou dezenas de fotos da moça, inclusive várias onde ele mesmo aparecia.

– Ela é bonita – Shunrei disse. – Vocês formavam um casal muito bonito...

– Sim, ela é muito bonita, mas nós não éramos felizes.

Dentre as fotos, Shunrei notou uma do casamento, que pediu para ver melhor, e ele prontamente ampliou. Achou que ele ficava muito bonito de fraque, com os longos cabelos negros presos, e que os olhos incrivelmente azuis destacavam-se na fotografia. A noiva não ficava por menos, era de uma beleza exótica para os olhos orientais, tinha olhos azuis como os dele, mas de um tom mais claro, e os cabelos loiros. Shunrei reparou principalmente no sorriso luminoso, com dentes perfeitamente alinhados e sentiu-se feia, com seu canino direito levemente torto, a fronte grande que ela tanto odiava, a pequena estatura e os seios pequenos que jamais preencheriam um decote como o que a loira usava. Essa sensação de inferioridade era algo que ela conhecia há muito e fê-la lembrar do noivo...

– _Shunrei, você não tem jeito mesmo – o rapaz dizia enquanto vestia as calças. – Por mais que eu tente, por mais que eu ensine, por mais que eu mostre as coisas você não aprende. Continua fria como uma pedra de gelo, mulher! Nem parece que gosta de homem!_

_Deitada na cama, Shunrei olhava para ele resignada. Estava acostumada a ouvir isso, era sempre a mesma ladainha que ela já sabia de cor._

– _Isso ainda é por causa daquela coisa que aconteceu? Foi há tanto tempo! Já disse que não estava no meu juízo perfeito. E você também não facilitava as coisas, admita! Eu sei que foi errado, mas já pedi perdão, não pedi? Eu amo você, mulher! É por isso que eu agüento essas coisas. Não é qualquer um que agüenta uma mulher como você. Você tem que dar graças a Deus por ter um homem que queira casar com você, mesmo você sendo fria e seca. Sim, seca, porque não engravidou até hoje! Mau sinal, mau sinal. Mas eu o que faço? Eu não me importo. Estou aqui, esperando pacientemente você resolver esse problema aí. Por mim já tinha casado há tempos, você sabe que eu não me importo, mas não, você inventa essa porcaria de só casar quando tiver certeza de que pode me dar filhos._

– _Você sabe que estou me tratando..._

– _É, eu sei. Quero saber é quando você fica curada. Já faz anos que você vai a esse maldito médico._

– _Não vai demorar mais, eu prometo._

– _Acontece que eu cansei, Shunrei. Cansei. Da próxima vez eu vou nessa droga desse médico com você e se ele disser que você não pode engravidar a gente casa logo e pronto, caramba. Se eu me importasse com isso já tinha largado você há muito tempo!_

_Shunrei sentiu todos os seus músculos retesarem-se. Inventara essa desculpa para retardar o casamento, e ao invés do suposto tratamento de fertilidade, tomava injeções anticoncepcionais, mas ele não podia saber..._

– _Tem certeza que esse médico que você vai é bom? Por que até agora nada!_

– _O médico é ótimo – ela disse, sentando-se na cama._

– _É o que veremos na próxima consulta. Seja como for, desse ano não passa. Caso com você com filho ou sem filho, porra. Já disse que aceito você com esse defeito. E com os outros... Agora eu vou indo. Tenho umas coisas pra fazer lá embaixo._

– _Vê se não arranja briga, por favor. Toda vez que desço pra trabalhar alguém fala das suas confusões._

– _Ah, mulher, você quer um homem frouxo? – indagou e saiu batendo a porta com força. Shunrei embrulhou-se nas cobertas e passou o resto do dia ali, lamentando-se. Queria desejá-lo, mas tudo que conseguia fazer era esperar que ele se satisfizesse logo. Queria de verdade amá-lo, mas passava todo o tempo pensando numa maneira de arranjar coragem para se livrar do noivo. Já que não o amava, queria saber se o amor era como ela via nos filmes, porque com o noivo não havia nada do encanto e da paixão que supunha ter._

– _Agora eu não vou ter como escapar do casamento – resignou-se. – Chega de injeções. Eu me rendo._

"Mas ele morreu naquela noite...", pensou, e voltou a atenção novamente para a foto de Shiryu e sua ex-esposa. Imaginou como seriam as crianças nascidas de um casal tão bonito e perguntou:

– Vocês não tiveram filhos?

– Não – ele respondeu. – Claire não queria e eu, embora tenha vontade de ser pai, achava que realmente não era hora. Ela ainda era muito imatura pra ser mãe.

– Eu... – Shunrei começou a dizer, mas refreou-se. – Eu... – ela recomeçou. – Eu ia ter um filho... Já faz muitos anos isso. Ia ter um bebê e realmente queria tê-lo, mas o perdi ainda no começo da gravidez. Depois dessa perda, procurei me assegurar de que não engravidaria, mas hoje me arrependo. Eu não estaria sozinha agora se eu tivesse um filho.

Novamente Shunrei deixou Shiryu sem saber o que dizer, mas ele dirigiu-lhe um olhar tão terno e compreensivo, que ela sorriu. Também não sabia o que dizer depois de falar no filho. Nem o noivo nem o avô ficaram sabendo da inesperada gravidez, interrompida antes que ela tivesse coragem de contar a alguém e, no entanto, agora ela contava a Shiryu.

– Bom, acho melhor pedirmos o almoço aqui no quarto – ele disse, a fim de quebrar o novo instante de silêncio que se fez entre os dois. – A chuva não dá trégua e provavelmente você não vai querer almoçar lá no restaurante, não é mesmo?

– Sim! Por favor, vamos comer aqui mesmo – ela pediu. Queria continuar a sós com ele, mas também queria evitar comentários do chefe e dos colegas.

– Claro. Quer alguma coisa especial?

– Pode escolher – disse. – Confio no seu gosto.

– Está bem – ele disse e pegou o telefone. Shunrei ouviu Shiryu pedir um peixe e um vinho caro. Depois, tornou a pensar no filho que perdera. "Já faz tanto tempo... Tanto... Será que a minha vida seria mesmo diferente se ele tivesse nascido? E se depois de perdê-lo eu não tivesse começado a me prevenir? Eu teria engravidado novamente?"

– Enquanto o almoço não vem, deixe-me mostrar alguns desenhos – ele disse, já pegando uma pasta acinzentada que estava sobre a mesa e puxando para fora seu conteúdo. Ela sorriu, afastando os pensamentos acerca do filho, quando ele tornou a sentar-se a seu lado, e olhou encantada para as belas reproduções das paisagens de Rozan em grafite, exceto por alguns detalhes propositalmente escolhidos para ganharem cor. Reconheceu todos os lugares que ele desenhara, e não pôde deixar de perceber que era a mulher desenhada na última folha.

– Sou eu? – indagou, embora soubesse a resposta.

– É você – ele admitiu com um sorriso. – Fiz no dia do acidente. Achei que era assim que você se sentia... sangrando de tristeza...

– Era... ainda é... algumas vezes... Mas agora me sinto melhor...

De súbito, veio uma vontade de dizer o quanto se sentia bem ao lado dele, como sua simples presença a confortava. Ela queria aninhar-se nos braços dele, sentir o perfume dos seus cabelos mais de perto, tocar o rosto bem barbeado, beijar-lhe a face e a boca. "Queria tanto que ele ficasse aqui", pensou. "Vai ser tão triste quando ele partir. Eu vou sentir tanta falta dele."

Shiryu notou o olhar sonhador da moça e sorriu. "Eu gosto dessa expressão", pensou. "Ela fica bonita, muito bonita." E, olhando-a, ele não pôde ignorar o fato de ela estar apenas de roupão. Flagrou-se imaginando o corpo que a peça felpuda escondia. Balançou a cabeça devagar, censurando-se e procurando afastar os pensamentos, mas tudo que conseguiu foi constatar que imaginá-la despida mexia consigo mais do que deveria.

Desde que se separara, não tinha sentido real interesse por nenhuma outra mulher. Na verdade, nos últimos meses de casamento, não sentira desejo nem por Claire. Por isso, gostou de perceber o quanto Shunrei mexia com seus sentimentos, embora não quisesse levar adiante aquela situação. "Preciso parar por aqui", pensou. "Ela sofreu um trauma tão grande recentemente e tem uma vida tão dura, que eu me sentiria como se me aproveitasse dessa fragilidade. É preciso ser prudente." Ele estava certo de querer evitar envolver-se demais, mas ao mesmo tempo queria deixar que as coisas acontecessem. Não sabia o que fazer e não gostava de se sentir confuso. Felizmente o telefone tocou, dispersando seus pensamentos. Ele atendeu. A telefonista comunicou-lhe uma ligação internacional, que ele aceitou. Era Hyoga.

– Oi, Hyoga! Já está de volta ao Japão? – perguntou com entusiasmo. Estava gostando muito de ficar em Rozan, mas sentia falta de seus amigos.

– Sim, voltei ontem – o rapaz disse e acrescentou enfático: – Com a Freya.

– Com a princesa? – Shiryu perguntou, imaginando em que tipo de confusão o amigo se metera, afinal, até onde sabia a moça estava noiva de outro homem.

– É, com ela. Gostaríamos de passar uns dias na sua casa de praia. Que tal?

– Claro, fique à vontade. O caseiro está lá. Vou ligar avisando que vocês estão indo, mas como é que foi isso?

– É uma longa história. Conto tudo quando você voltar. Adianto, meu amigo, que na vida tem momentos em que a gente precisa fazer esse tipo de loucura, e você vai me entender quando se encontrar irremediavelmente apaixonado. Mas me diga, como estão essas férias?

– Muito bem – disse e olhou para Shunrei. – Tinha planejado um passeio com uma amiga para hoje, mas está chovendo torrencialmente e acabamos ficando no quarto.

– Amiga? – Hyoga perguntou irônico. – No quarto? Sei... Sei, Shiryu. Por acaso é a chinesinha que você salvou?

O amigo deu uma gargalhada e Shiryu conteve-se para não responder às insinuações. Shunrei notou que ele se envergonhara e imaginou que o amigo dissera alguma gracinha sobre o fato de eles estarem sozinhos no quarto, o que a levou a pensar sobre isso outra vez. "E se eu e ele... bom, se nós... ele vai embora, talvez eu nunca mais o veja... Seria bom? Eu teria coragem de me insinuar? Logo eu que não tive outro homem na vida além do meu noivo? Mas... e se eu for anormal como ele dizia? Se o Shiryu pensar a mesma coisa?" Balançou a cabeça quando achou que os pensamentos tinham ido longe demais, e tornou a prestar atenção nele o mais discretamente possível, enquanto fingia rever os desenhos.

– É, acabamos deixando o passeio para outro dia – Shiryu tentou disfarçar. – Estava aqui mostrando a ela umas fotos.

– Aham, Shiryu. E pelo seu embaraço quase não se nota que você tem segundas intenções, né?

– Hyoga, não seja inconveniente – disse baixinho. Do outro lado da linha, o amigo deu outra gargalhada.

– Ok, ok. Bom, não se esqueça de ligar para o caseiro avisando que vou para lá com a minha digníssima esposa. E muito obrigado.

– Não vou esquecer, mas... esposa? Como assim?

– Pois é, esposa. Nos casamos lá em Asgard. Agora só falta o consulado japonês reconhecer o casamento, mas é claro que reconhecerá.

– Claro, claro – Shiryu disse, perplexo com a notícia.

– E, meu amigo, vai fundo com a sua nova "amiga"! Você precisa mesmo viver um grande amor, um amor que deixe você sem fôlego, sem rumo, que lhe vire a cabeça, que o faça suspirar, que o faça arder de paixão. Um amor de verdade, não aquela coisa morna e insossa que você tinha com a Claire.

– Hyoga, por favor...

– Tá, não falo mais nada, mas pense muito bem no que eu disse. Há momentos que não devemos deixar passar. Se você estiver mesmo apaixonado por ela, deixe rolar.

– Vou pensar – disse, e desligou o telefone, mas as palavras do amigo não podiam ter feito mais sentido. Ressoaram dentro dele como um dos trovões que ecoavam lá fora. "Um amor que me faça suspirar?", indagou-se em pensamento e seu olhar se voltou para Shunrei. "Acho que já encontrei..."

Continua...

-I-N-C-

_É, já sei, demorou uma vida e tal... aquilo de sempre... mas pelo menos voltei, né? Aproveitei o embalo e deixei o próximo capítulo quase pronto._

_Aliás, acho que vou dar uma pulada na minha fila de fanfics. Seria a vez de "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos" ou do epílogo de "Escute Seu Coração". Já comecei ambos, mas o próximo capítulo de Sobrado Azul é o que está mais adiantado, então é possível que eu poste esse antes dos outros._

_Esse capítulo também teve a revisão da Lannyluck! Valeu!_

_É isso, pessoas!_

_Até mais!_

_Chii_


	6. Capítulo VI O Dragão

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

-I-N-C-

**INCOMPLETOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

-I-N-C-

Capítulo VI – O Dragão

O almoço chegou assim que Shiryu desligou o telefone e ele agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Não queria ter de comentar com Shunrei o que falara com o amigo, embora visse perfeitamente que ela fazia ideia de qual fora o assunto. Além do mais, a comida seria uma boa oportunidade para ele mesmo não pensar no que Hyoga dissera por algum tempo.

– Nosso almoço – ele anunciou enquanto puxava o carrinho com a comida para dentro. Pôs a bandeja sobre a mesa e voltou-se para Shunrei. – Vamos lá?

Shunrei se aproximou e, cavalheiro, Shiryu puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse à mesa. Depois, sentou-se também e descobriu a travessa onde estava o peixe. O aroma delicioso fez seu estômago roncar.

– Parece muito bom, mas não deve ser melhor do que o que eu comi na sua casa – disse.

– É melhor sim – ela retrucou, e acrescentou, rindo: – Só que eu sei fazer igualzinho a esse. O chefe do restaurante me ensinou. Bom, eu quase implorei para ele me ensinar algumas coisas, mas consegui convencê-lo.

– Nesse caso, fez muito bem. Você tem talento para cozinha. Se a sua comida simples já é muito boa, imagino como deve ser quando você faz algo mais sofisticado.

Shunrei sorriu envergonhada e os dois começaram a comer, trocando ideias sobre culinária, falando dos pratos que ela conhecera através do chefe, e sobre as comidas mais simples que preparava intuitivamente, sem usar receitas. Ele disse que nunca tinha se interessado por cozinha, mas que agora gostaria de aprender alguma coisa, já que não pretendia mais ter cozinheira em casa.

Depois de comerem, foram à janela, conferir o tempo. A chuva ainda não dera trégua e o céu continuava escuro, embora os trovões só se fizessem ouvir ao longe.

– Está se afastando – ela constatou. Não sabia precisar se estava feliz ou triste, pois se a chuva passasse acabaria tendo de ir embora.

– Sim... – ele concordou e aproximou-se dela. Seus braços tocaram-se e a proximidade física entre os dois fez Shiryu lembrar o que Hyoga dissera. Sentiu vontade de tomá-la nos braços, envolvendo-a firmemente, e beijar-lhe os lábios.

"Isso está ficando perigoso", pensou. Não gostava de perder o controle, e sabia que se aquela situação perdurasse, seria difícil conter o ímpeto que crescia dentro de si numa velocidade alucinante. "Mas por que diabos o Hyoga foi falar nisso?", indagou-se. "Enquanto eu não tinha consciência do que estava acontecendo comigo, estava tudo bem, mas agora... agora é tão difícil ignorar o que estou sentindo."

Estar tão perto de Shiryu mexia muito com Shunrei, como se a proximidade dele lhe aquecesse o coração e, numa proporção mais intensa, a pele. Ele fazia seu coração disparar, e não do mesmo jeito que o noivo, aos sobressaltos, de medo. Com Shiryu, havia paixão e ela ansiava pelos braços dele, por seu beijo, ainda mais porque sabia que ele iria embora em breve e que talvez não o visse nunca mais. Passou a querer que a tempestade não acabasse nunca, que chovesse eternamente e não pudessem sair do quarto. Que ele não pudesse voltar nunca para o Japão, e ela não pudesse voltar pra casa, e que ficassem presos no hotel até que a água inundasse o mundo inteiro e morressem juntos.

Fez seu braço encostar um pouco mais no dele. Shiryu não recuou. Estava cada vez mais perturbado e os sentimentos revolviam-se dentro dele num torvelinho que quase o deixava tonto. Se há pouco, quando olhavam o lago, desejou calma, agora desejava envolver-se no redemoinho de sentimentos. Havia o desejo, fervoroso e quase incontrolável, mas havia também ternura e vontade de protegê-la, de tê-la sempre por perto. Também havia o medo de deixar as coisas seguirem o curso que começavam a tomar porque ele não queria magoá-la. Não depois da morte tão recente do único parente que ela tinha e de tudo que ela lhe contara sobre o noivo e sobre o filho.

"Mas ela não parece inclinada a me recusar...", pensou. Sabia que devia ter cautela, mesmo assim, lentamente moveu seus braços a fim de envolvê-la, já preparado para recuar caso notasse o menor sinal de aversão na moça, mas ela deixou-se abraçar, aconchegando-se nos braços dele. Depois, virou-se de frente para ele e ergueu o rosto, dirigindo-lhe um olhar ansioso e expectante, que ele entendeu de súbito, e devolveu-lhe na forma de um sorriso amoroso. Então, inclinou o rosto na direção do dela, olhando-a nos olhos para ter certeza de que era aquilo mesmo que ela queria e, quando enfim a teve, pousou os lábios sobre os dela, sentindo a textura macia e o calor suave. Entregaram-se ao beijo, aprofundando-o, deixando que as línguas se tocassem, que um explorasse a boca do outro. Shunrei sentia como se seu peito fosse explodir, tamanha era a força das sensações que lhe invadiam cada poro. Já não se importava com o depois desde que pudesse conservar a lembrança de ter feito amor com Shiryu. Ela desejava Shiryu mais que tudo, então abriu o roupão, deixando-o cair. Shiryu olhou-a pasmado. "Ela é tão linda, meu Deus." Pensou, organizando os pensamentos confusos que desfilavam na sua cabeça, mas ainda incapaz de decidir se devia ir adiante. "Eu a quero tanto... mas também tenho tanto medo de magoá-la, de ser imprudente."

Shunrei não entendeu por que ele ficou imóvel, olhando-a sem tocá-la, sem esboçar qualquer reação, e arrependeu-se de ter tirado o roupão.

"Ele não me quer..." constatou baixando o olhar. Sentiu uma dor pungente no peito, que se alastrou por seu corpo inteiro. "Eu devia ter imaginado... Não importa a chuva, vou embora agora mesmo. E queira Deus que um raio caia na minha cabeça e eu morra logo de uma vez porque essa minha vida não vale nada mesmo. Meu noivo estava certo. Ele sempre esteve certo. Eu não sirvo para nada. Nenhum homem além dele é capaz de me querer." As lágrimas começaram a cair sem controle e, envergonhada, Shunrei abaixou-se para pegar o roupão e cobrir-se. Não ousou erguer o olhar, por isso não viu que Shiryu a fitava com ternura. Ele gentilmente a impediu de pegar a peça de roupa no chão, e puxou-a para si, apertando-a contra o peito. Depois, tomou-a em outro beijo intenso. Ainda achava que era cedo, que ela poderia se arrepender e, se isso acontecesse, ele se sentiria terrivelmente culpado por se tornar motivo de mágoa para ela, mas não havia volta. Apertou-a mais contra o peito e deu-se conta dos seios desnudos sendo pressionados contra si. A camisa que usava impedia o contato direto, mas não era o suficiente para conter suas sensações. Shunrei sentia a pele arder e um calor que ela nunca havia sentido queimava entre suas pernas. Quando ele beijou-lhe os seios, sentiu esse calor contrair-se e expandir-se numa onda intensa. Cada toque que ele lhe dirigia era recebido com diferentes intensidades de estremecimento e ardor, e Shiryu deleitava-se com as reações dela. Deteve-se um pouco mais nas carícias. Depois, começou a despir-se sob o olhar lânguido da mulher que, sentada na cama, lutava para controlar-se. Nunca tinha sentido nada sequer parecido com as sensações que ele lhe proporcionava e era difícil raciocinar.

Enquanto se despia, Shiryu ponderava. Não tinha nenhum preservativo no quarto. Seria imprudente levar a coisa toda adiante sem qualquer proteção, mas decidiu assumir o risco. "Não sou um moleque, sei das conseqüências... e estou pronto para assumi-las...", decidiu. Quando ele tirou a camisa e se virou levemente de lado para colocá-la sobre a poltrona, Shunrei viu parte de um enorme desenho tatuado nas costas dele. Shiryu notou que ela percebera e virou-se afastando os longos cabelos e exibindo a tatuagem. Sabia o efeito que o desenho causava, mas percebeu que a imagem atingiu Shunrei de uma forma diferente. A tatuagem, um enorme dragão que lhe tomava toda a extensão das costas e descia pela lateral do quadril, deixou Shunrei quase hipnotizada. Ela se levantou da cama, aproximou-se dele e tocou o desenho. "Um dragão...", pensou. "Sinal de bom auspício..." e como se o toque na imagem lhe tivesse aberto um nível superior de consciência, compreendeu tudo. Sorriu satisfeita e abraçou Shiryu pelas costas o mais forte que pôde, pressionando a face contra o desenho. Depois beijou a pele colorida, acariciou, percorreu com as mãos o dragão e tornou a abraçá-lo. Gentilmente, Shiryu fez com que ela afrouxasse o abraço. Queria virar-se para ela e beijá-la. Depois do beijo, tornou a deitá-la na cama e livrou-se do resto de suas roupas, exibindo-se pronto. Insinuou-se para ela, que se abriu naturalmente para recebê-lo, como fazia com o noivo, com a diferença de que dessa vez amava o homem e, mais que recebê-lo, desejava fundir-se a ele.

Ele sentiu com os dedos a terna umidade que a preparava para si e explorou a região com os lábios, não sem antes aspirar-lhe o perfume. Shunrei não gostava quando o noivo enveredava a face ali. Gostava menos ainda quando ele a forçava a fazer o contrário e, nesse caso, temia apanhar caso o machucasse, como acontecera uma vez. Mas gostou de ver Shiryu aspirar seu cheiro com aquela expressão de prazer, gostou da língua passeando pelos seus baixios, descobrindo-lhe a abertura, penetrando-a, sugando-a. Queria saber como seria fazer o mesmo em seu membro viril. Ainda que conhecesse Shiryu há pouco tempo, sentia que ele seria incapaz de um gesto violento caso o machucasse. Ela á não conseguia coordenar as idéias na mente. Deixou que ele continuasse a ter o controle e só desejava que aquilo se prolongasse por toda a eternidade. Quando ele espalmou um dos seios, ela inclinou-se para ele. Queria beijá-lo mais uma vez. Sentiu o membro tocando-lhe a pele da coxa e esticou a mão para segurá-lo. Apertou-o, sentiu a textura, moveu a mão para cima e para baixo, do jeito que o noivo a mandava fazer. Fez com que ele se deitasse e beijou-lhe o corpo inteiro. Ele gostou da sensação, da boca pequena e rosada tocando-lhe, e estremeceu levemente quando com uma mão ela envolveu sua parte mais sensível. Desejou aqueles lábios macios beijando-lhe ali, mas recordou-se de Claire por um instante. A mulher só lhe fazia isso quando ele insistia muito e não cogitou pedir a Shunrei que o fizesse, mas para sua surpresa espontaneamente ela tocou-lhe com os lábios e o calor quase o fez atingir o clímax. Controlou-se a muito custo, para saborear aquela sensação que tanto amava e que a mulher sempre se recusara a dar e que agora Shunrei lhe dava espontaneamente. Embora apreciasse muito aquilo, pediu que ela parasse. Não queria terminar tudo sem tê-la por completo. Assim, sentou-se na cama e fez com que ela se colocasse por cima, envolvendo seu membro. Ela assim o fez, enterrando-o o mais que pôde e abraçando-se ao homem que a fizera descobrir todas aquelas sensações. Moveu-se para cima e para baixo, enquanto ele lhe auxiliava com as mãos e sugava-lhe os seios alternadamente. Moveram-se juntos até ela sentir o prazer invadir-lhe outra vez. Continuaram movendo-se até que ele, com um sussurro sôfrego, derramou-se dentro dela. Permaneceram unidos por um tempo que não souberam precisar. Depois, desfizeram a posição, mas se abraçaram e deixaram-se ficar na cama.

"Era isso que eu devia ter sentido com meu noivo?", ela pensou, ainda exausta e envolta pelos braços de Shiryu. "Ele sempre me disse que eu não era uma mulher normal, que não sentia calor em mim, que não sabia fazer as coisas que ele gostava, mas que me amava mesmo assim e que eu devia ser grata por isso... E nada disso era verdade." Era uma constatação difícil e fez Shunrei sentir raiva de si mesma por ter acreditado no noivo por tanto tempo. Virou-se para olhar Shiryu, que sorria pra ela e acariciava seu cabelo. Shunrei sorriu de volta e pousou a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

"Ah, como eu amo esse homem!", pensou. "Eu sei que ele vai embora, Senhor, mas não deixe que ele me esqueça. Por favor."

Shiryu afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caiu sobre o rosto dela e acariciou a face ainda afogueada. "Hyoga estava certo", pensou. "Era isso que faltava na minha vida. Era ela."

Os dois adormeceram abraçados, embalados pelo som da chuva que ainda caía.

Quando Shunrei acordou, a tempestade já havia passado e o céu estava límpido. "E agora?", ela se perguntou e não ousou buscar uma resposta para sua pergunta. Shiryu era muito mais do que ela julgava merecer. Não esperava dele mais que a lembrança do amor que sentira nos momentos em que estiveram juntos. Guardaria na memória cada toque, cada cheiro, cada sabor. Entretanto, não queria se iludir. "É melhor eu ir embora antes que ele acorde e só aparecer no hotel quando ele já tiver partido. Invento uma desculpa para o Mao. Digo que estou doente, qualquer coisa. Só não quero ter de enfrentar a despedida. Seria duro demais. Quero guardar isso como se tivesse sido o melhor sonho da minha vida."

Ela saiu da cama tentando não acordar Shiryu, recolheu suas roupas já secas e vestiu-as. Depois, foi até onde estava a pasta de desenhos dele, procurou a folha com o desenho de seu rosto, pegou uma caneta e escreveu no verso. Depositou o desenho na mesinha de cabeceira e antes de sair do quarto olhou outra vez para Shiryu. Hesitou quando pôs a mão sobre maçaneta. Um pensamento que ela nunca teve antes lhe invadiu a mente. "Se eu já sofri tanto na vida, não é justo que haja alguma compensação?", pensou e voltou o olhar na direção da cama. "Como posso pensar que não o mereço? Isso é o que meu noivo me diria! Eu mereço, sim. Eu quero ficar com ele. E eu posso aguentar quando ele for realmente embora."

Shunrei inspirou profundamente e expirou, mentalmente expulsando tudo que ouvira do noivo durante os longos anos em que estiveram juntos. Já voltava para perto de Shiryu, quando ele acordou. Ainda sonolento, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Shunrei vestida.

– Estava indo embora? – ele perguntou, sentindo-se um tanto decepcionado.

– Ia – ela respondeu com sinceridade. – Mas mudei de ideia.

– Por que pensou em ir embora? – ele tornou a perguntar, sentando-se na cama e puxando-a para perto de si. Ela também sentou. Ponderou alguns segundos, pensou em inventar uma desculpa qualquer, mas desistiu. Não queria que começassem com mentiras, então deu uma resposta sincera outra vez:

– Porque eu achava que não merecia você...

– Que bom que mudou de ideia – ele disse e a abraçou. – Achei que você tinha desistido de mim.

– Quase desisti... Quase. Shiryu, não quero que você pense que eu já fiz isso com outros hóspedes...

– Eu não pensei – ele a interrompeu. – Não queria que acontecesse justamente porque senti que você não era esse tipo de moça. Fiquei com medo de magoá-la, mas ao ver que você também queria, eu não pude resistir...

– Eu não podia deixar que você se fosse sem ter essa lembrança. Pelo menos uma vez na vida eu queria saber como é fazer amor com alguém que eu amasse.

Shiryu franziu a testa.

– E o seu noivo...? – ele perguntou, mesmo estando receoso de perguntar.

– Depois que ele me forçou na primeira vez, eu só deixava que ele fizesse o que quisesse e rezava para que acabasse logo – ela disse. – Ele sempre me disse que eu não era normal, que só ele me aceitaria. Agora entende por que eu me casaria com ele de qualquer jeito? No fundo eu queria acreditar que não era verdade, que haveria alguém para mim, mas e se ele estivesse certo?

Ele a abraçou ainda mais forte.

– Que vida dura você teve. É por isso que eu estava com tanto medo de magoá-la, porque acho que você já sofreu demais. Não quero magoá-la nunca.

– Não se preocupe com isso, Shiryu. Você já me deu as melhores lembranças da minha vida. O que quer que aconteça não vai apagar o que eu senti nesses dias com você nem o quanto você me ajudou na hora mais difícil... E também não quero que você ache que tem qualquer responsabilidade comigo porque fizemos amor. Eu não sou mais nenhuma menina, já tenho quase trinta anos.

– Eu me sinto responsável, sim – ele disse sem hesitar. – Me sinto porque a amo. Eu a amei desde o primeiro olhar, ainda na virada do ano, com os fogos estourando lá fora.

Shunrei abriu um largo sorriso. Era bastante acalentador ouvir que ele a amava e ela sentia que era sincero, embora ainda achasse que não devia esperar muito dele, afinal, ele era só um turista e acabaria voltando para casa.

– Eu também te amo – ela retrucou. Não queria perder a oportunidade de dizer a ele o que sentia. – Eu o amo como eu nunca amei ninguém e desejei você como nunca desejei nenhum outro e o que senti com você nunca tinha sentido antes. E também...

Ao invés de falar sobre o dragão, Shunrei pegou o desenho com o bilhete escrito no verso e entregou ao rapaz, que leu em voz alta:

– "Shiryu, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Sua lembrança me confortará quando eu sentir vontade de chorar, e ainda que eu chore, não serão lágrimas de sangue como neste desenho. Eu nunca esquecerei o que você me fez sentir e o que você significou para mim: o Dragão que trouxe a chuva, a prosperidade, a alegria para a terra seca que há muito ansiava pela água..."

– Que lindo, Shunrei – ele disse assim que terminou de ler.

– O dragão é um símbolo muito forte para os chineses – ela explicou. – Eu não estava entendendo essa chuva totalmente fora de época, até vê-lo nas suas costas.

– Eu notei que você olhou para a tatuagem de um jeito estranho, mas sei lá, imaginei que fosse só por ela ser muito grande...

– Foi você que trouxe a chuva... para mim.

Shiryu viu-se inesperadamente comovido. Não havia imaginado nada assim quando fez a tatuagem. Escolheu-a por combinar com seu nome e jamais lhe passaria pela cabeça que alguém, um dia, encontraria um significado tão forte naquele desenho, mas amou que essa pessoa tenha sido justamente Shunrei. Amou ser o dragão por quem ela ansiava.

– O que sinto por você também é algo que nunca senti, seja por Claire, seja por qualquer outra – ele disse.

– Você nem imagina o que isso significa para mim depois de tantos anos achando que era impossível ter o amor de outro homem além do meu noivo. Você não faz ideia.

– Eu faço sim. E eu quero que você esqueça tudo que houve com esse homem que tanto a fez sofrer.

Shunrei deu um sorriso, desviou do olhar dele e disse:

– Podemos ter ficado juntos por pouco tempo, mas você já me fez esquecer.

– Pouco tempo? – ele retrucou, fingindo indignação. – Eu quero você do meu lado para sempre. Se você também me quiser, claro.

– Claro que eu quero... – ela respondeu emocionada e sem saber direito o que pensar. Sua tendência a esperar sempre o pior não havia deixado sequer que cogitasse a possibilidade de Shiryu ficar em Rozan ou levá-la embora consigo. – Mas você não tem de voltar para o Japão?

– Voltar? Voltar pra quê, se tudo que eu preciso está aqui?

Continua...

-I-N-C-

_Na mitologia chinesa, além de muitas outras coisas, o dragão é considerado o detentor das chuvas, tão necessárias para uma boa colheita. Mas é também capaz de inundar um lugar se alguém dali o irritar..._

_-I-N-C-_

_Oi, pessoas!_

_É, eu sei, furei minha própria fila de fics! E pooooooooxa, era pra ter postado esse capítulo dia 20, aniversário da Shunrei, já que a fic de aniversário propriamente dita não ficou pronta... Bom, vai hoje mesmo. _

_Vou tentar terminar o capítulo de "Sobrado Azul" agora. Faltam só uns detalhes, então, espero que eu consiga postar muito em breve!_

_É isso! Feliz Páscoa pra vocês!_

_Bye, bye!_

_Chii_


	7. Capítulo VII Vida Nova

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

-I-N-C-

**INCOMPLETOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

-I-N-C-

**Capítulo VII – Vida Nova**

– Isso é sério? – Shunrei perguntou extasiada. Sequer cogitara a permanência de Shiryu porque lhe parecia impossível.

– Claro! – ele respondeu com veemência. – Como é que eu vou ficar sem você, Shunrei? Não posso ir embora.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia encantada, ela desejava manter os pés no chão.

– Shiryu, eu adoraria que você ficasse, mas...

– Mas? – surpreendeu-se ele. – Existe um "mas"?

– Existe. Não é justo. Você tem sua vida no Japão, seus amigos.

– Quero ter uma vida aqui com você. Se você disser que também quer, então eu fico. Não tenho mais qualquer coisa que me prenda lá e não vou perder meus amigos por me mudar pra cá. Então, você quer que eu fique?

Shunrei suspirou aliviada e disse:

– Shiryu, é o que eu mais quero.

– Então pronto, eu fico – disse e abraçou Shunrei. Depois, beijou-a diversas vezes e acabaram por fazer amor pela segunda vez, agora sem toda a tensão que havia na primeira.

Mais tarde...

– Já que eu vou ficar – ele perguntou, ajeitando-se na cama e segurando Shunrei em seus braços –, você quer se casar comigo?

– Claro! – ela respondeu, maravilhada. Não era a primeira vez que recebia um pedido de casamento, mas na ocasião anterior tinha feito de tudo pra evitar que a união se concretizasse.

– Hoje mesmo vou procurar saber quais os procedimentos. Quero resolver tudo o mais rápido possível.

Shunrei sorriu. Estava achando tudo muito insano, mas decidiu embarcar na viagem de Shiryu.

– E você vai morar lá em casa? – ela perguntou rindo.

– Pretendo ir, mas se você quiser podemos ver outro lugar.

– Eu adoro a minha casa, só não sei se você vai se acostumar. É tudo muito simples, você viu.

– Eu morei num orfanato, lembra? E meus pais adotivos não eram ricos. Pra falar a verdade, o que eu mais amei aqui, além de você, foi a simplicidade das coisas.

– Se é assim, então você pode ir morar na minha casa. Mesmo antes de casar!

Os dois riram e começaram a fazer planos para o futuro. No dia seguinte, foram em casa buscar o uniforme de trabalho dela e ao retornarem para o hotel, ele a deixou no restaurante.

– Vou resolver umas coisas – ele disse. – Quando terminar seu expediente estarei esperando para irmos juntos para a sua casa, está certo?

Ela anuiu com um largo sorriso, embora ainda lhe custasse acreditar em tudo aquilo.

Enquanto Shunrei estava trabalhando, Shiryu cancelou a passagem de volta e informou-se sobre o que se exigia para sua permanência na China. Uma das possibilidades era o que ele realmente almejava fazer: casar-se com Shunrei. Informou-se sobre os trâmites, comprou alianças de noivado, comprou também um celular e mais algumas coisas que julgou necessárias. Entregou o carro alugado e comprou um novo. Quando finalmente voltou ao hotel, arrumou seus pertences, desceu com as malas e encerrou a conta. Enquanto aguardava a hora de saída de Shunrei aproveitou para telefonar avisando aos amigos que não voltaria ao Japão. De Shun, ouviu pedidos de ponderação. Quando ligou para Ikki, ouviu menções de apoio incondicional. Seiya soltou meia dúzia de palavrões, depois deu graças a Deus por ver o amigo recomeçando a vida. Hyoga deu-lhe os parabéns pela decisão corajosa e desejou felicidades ao casal. Shiryu agradeceu-lhe os conselhos e pediu que ele, como seu procurador, resolvesse as pendências no flat, guardasse suas coisas, inclusive o carro, e o ajudasse com outras questões legais.

No restaurante, Shunrei não conseguia parar de pensar nas últimas horas de sua vida e era impossível disfarçar a felicidade que sentia, apesar de não desejar falar do assunto com ninguém.

– Desde que chegou você não para de sorrir, Shunrei – Hu se aproximou, tentando arrancar alguma informação. – O que houve?

– Eu estou feliz, é só isso – respondeu Shunrei, ainda sem querer contar a novidade. Tinha consciência do quanto seria julgada pela rapidez de seu envolvimento com Shiryu, além do medo de que ele desistisse na última hora e voltasse pro Japão no dia seguinte. Seu coração dizia que ele era sincero, mas em algum canto da sua mente as palavras do noivo continuavam reverberando num coro infinito de "ninguém nesse mundo vai amar você além de mim". Shunrei balançou a cabeça, afastando esse pensamento.

– Tem a ver com o japonês bonitão, não tem? – Hu insistiu. Tinha certeza que sim, já que o mensageiro lhe disse que tinha visto os dois chegarem molhados na hora do temporal, e pouco depois o rapaz pedira almoço para dois, bem como jantar para dois e, no dia seguinte, almoço para dois outra vez, além de terem chegado juntos no hotel antes do expediente.

– Shiryu? – Shunrei perguntou envergonhada.

Hu confirmou e continuou:

– Você estava com ele, não estava? Você tem saído com ele que eu sei. Todo mundo está comentando.

Shunrei achou que a mulher usava um tom agressivo e que não conseguiria se desvencilhar dela sem dar uma resposta.

– É, eu estava – Shunrei assentiu e procurou se afastar de Hu. Não queria dar mais detalhes, mas a mulher a seguiu.

– Ele não vai embora amanhã? Soube que até já encerrou a conta.

Outra vez ela não teve saída:

– Não, ele não vai – Shunrei disse e, vendo que Hu não desistiria, achou melhor contar logo a novidade. – Ele vai morar comigo.

– Morar? – a outra se surpreendeu. Esperava que Shunrei confirmasse apenas que tinha ido para a cama com o estrangeiro, mas a notícia era muito mais explosiva. – Uau! Isso é que é fofoca!

– Hu, por favor, não gostaria que isso se espalhasse – pediu Shunrei, mesmo sabendo que logo o hotel inteiro estaria por dentro das novidades. As notícias corriam rápido demais naquele lugar. Quando o noivo brigava na rua era sempre assim, em poucas horas a cidade inteira já sabia. "Mas não tenho o que esconder", pensou. "É bom que saibam logo que eu e Shiryu estamos juntos já que vão falar de qualquer jeito."

– Você se deu bem, hein? – Hu continuou. – Pelo que ele gastava aqui suponho que tenha muito dinheiro.

– Não sei, não perguntei – respondeu ríspida, sentindo-se muito incomodada pelos comentários.

– E por que ele não leva você para o Japão ao invés de ficarem aqui nesse fim do mundo?

– Ah, Hu, isso você vai ter de perguntar a ele... – Shunrei respondeu e encerrou o assunto, afastando-se da amiga. Pouco depois, outra colega com quem ela nem tinha tanta intimidade, veio lhe falar.

– Então o turista vai mesmo morar com você, Tzeng? – perguntou a moça.

– Vai – ela respondeu. Teve vontade de matar Hu por ido fofocar com os outros tão rapidamente.

– E você vai continuar trabalhando aqui no hotel?

– Claro! Por que não iria?

– Ah, eu soube que o cara tem dinheiro...

– Ele pode ter, mas eu não. Eu preciso trabalhar. E o que você tem a ver com isso? Por favor, me deixe em paz!

Outro colega ouviu a conversa e se aproximou:

– Você não deveria estar de luto pelo seu avô?

Shunrei não respondeu e continuou arrumando as mesas.

"Que inferno! Todo mundo quer se meter na minha vida!", ela pensou, quando ouviu o brado de Mao:

– Tzeng! Venha aqui!

"Pronto, agora vai ser ele...", pensou. "Começo a achar que não seria má ideia se o Shiryu quisesse me levar embora daqui".

– Tzeng, que mexericos são esses? Só falam que o japonês cabeludo vai morar com você!

– É, Mao, ele vai – respondeu, já sem forças para rebater mais um enxerido, ainda mais sendo ele seu chefe.

Mao deu uma gargalhada gostosa, não de desdém, mas de alegria, como poucas vezes Shunrei vira.

– Tá vendo, Tzeng? Em um dia a desgraça, no outro a felicidade. Espero que ele seja bom pra você!

Shunrei sorriu e olhou comovida para Mao. Dentre todos, era dele que esperava as piores reprovações pelo inesperado relacionamento.

– Obrigada, Mao – respondeu. – Também espero que agora as coisas dêem certo pra mim.

– Você é uma boa menina e já sofreu demais.

Mao lhe deu outro sorriso, depois encheu o peito, fez uma cara de mau muito convincente, e bradou:

– Agora já pro trabalho, Tzeng!

Shunrei sorriu e gostou de saber que tinha uma pessoa sensível por trás dos gritos do chefe. Mao gritou outra vez, agora se dirigindo aos outros funcionários:

– Vamos acabar com os mexericos, seus folgados! Vocês ganham pra trabalhar não pra cuidar da vida alheia. Quem quiser mexericar, peça demissão e vá trabalhar na rádio!

Shunrei lançou um olhar grato a Mao, que respondeu com uma piscadela, e voltou ao trabalho. Mas ainda podia ver os olhares dos colegas que, a despeito da advertência de Mao, continuavam comentando sobre seu 'casamento'. Ouviu até a palavra 'golpe' ser pronunciada por alguém, mas obstinou-se a ignorar qualquer tipo de comentário.

Quando finalmente o expediente terminou, ao invés de deixar o restaurante pelos fundos, foi pela porta de comunicação com o hotel até o saguão, onde Shiryu a recebeu com um abraço, mas ao invés de sorrir, ela chorou.

– O que foi? – perguntou, acariciando os cabelos dela.

Ela não respondeu. Shiryu insistiu.

– O que houve, Shunrei? Por que está chorando?

– Nada – ela disse e enxugou a face. – Podemos ir?

– Sim. Estou pronto.

O manobrista trouxe o carro novo de Shiryu, para espanto de Shunrei.

– Já que vou ficar aqui – ele disse assim que entraram no veículo –, não tinha por que continuar com um carro alugado, então comprei esse.

– Você é definitivamente louco e eu sou ainda mais por estar deixando as coisas irem por esse lado.

Shiryu deu uma gargalhada.

– Sabe, louco é uma palavra que vem sendo muito usada para me descrever nos últimos meses, mas eu estou gostando! Sempre fui o mais certinho da turma, o mais equilibrado, e o que ganhei com isso? Nunca fui feliz. Só agora que ando fazendo minhas "loucuras" é que estou conhecendo o que é ser feliz de verdade.

Shunrei sorriu. Entendia perfeitamente o que ele estava dizendo porque sentia o mesmo.

A estrada que levava ao topo da montanha ia pela face contrária àquela da escadaria e levava aos fundos da casa dela, onde ele estacionou o carro. Antes de saírem do veículo, ele tirou do porta-luvas uma caixinha de veludo negro, onde estavam duas alianças.

– Shunrei Tzeng, você gostaria de se casar comigo? – Shiryu perguntou. – Eu sei que já pedi no hotel, mas agora estou fazendo o pedido oficial.

– A resposta ainda é a mesma – ela disse e o beijou. – Claro que sim!

Shiryu pôs a aliança menor no anelar direito dela e deu a maior para que ela pusesse no seu.

– Agora estamos noivos, mas nem pense que vai me enrolar por dez anos como fez com o outro lá...

Os dois deram uma gargalhada.

– Com você, me casaria de verdade agora mesmo se pudesse.

– Bom saber disso, porque eu já dei entrada nos papéis para ficar aqui e me casar com você.

Shiryu abriu a porta dos fundos, pegou Shunrei no colo e entrou carregando-a. Suavemente, colocou-a no chão e a beijou.

– Acho que temos uma coisa a fazer antes de eu ir buscar minhas coisas no carro – sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto as mãos acariciavam as costas de Shunrei.

– Hum... temos... – ela sussurrou de volta. Shiryu a ergueu de novo, colocando-a sentada sobre a mesa.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Shiryu espreguiçou-se e, ainda sonolento, levantou-se. Ela não estava no quarto. Ele arrumou os lençóis e guardou os colchões onde tinham dormido. Depois, abriu a janela. Um sol fraco aparecia entre nuvens e uma lufada gelada tocou seu rosto. Ele respirou fundo o ar frio e puro, que trazia o perfume da floresta atrás da casa, e fechou os olhos, agradecendo por ter tomado todas as decisões que tomara nos últimos meses. Finalmente se sentia em casa.

* * *

Meses depois, na noite de 31 de dezembro.

Shiryu e Shunrei estão a caminho do hotel onde se conheceram há exatamente um ano atrás. Ponderaram se seria bom comemorar, já que na mesma noite o avô de Shunrei tinha morrido, mas acabaram resolvendo que deviam. Afinal, se não tivessem se conhecido, Shunrei teria ficado sozinha no mundo.

Tinham se casado no mês de março, numa cerimônia bastante simples, sem as roupas pomposas e a festa do primeiro casamento de Shiryu, e com poucos convidados ao invés dos trezentos do primeiro, apenas os amigos japoneses dele e os colegas de trabalho de Shunrei. Passaram uma deliciosa lua-de-mel nas Ilhas Maldivas, e depois, uma pequena temporada hospedados na mansão Kido, enquanto Shiryu resolvia pendências e fazia contatos de trabalho. A ex-mulher de Shiryu armou mais alguns escândalos nesse tempo, até se convencer que não havia mais nada a fazer. Da última vez que ouviu notícias dela, Shiryu soube que estava namorando um político do alto escalão, vinte anos mais velho.

A casinha modesta de Shunrei ganhou uma reforma e agora estava mais ampla e confortável, com alguns móveis novos e outros restaurados.

Os dois foram algumas vezes ao Japão, onde Shiryu ministrou cursos e prestou consultoria em empresas. Com mais tempo livre, ele também se dedicou mais ao desenho e à pintura.

Shunrei engravidou pouco depois do casamento, o que a levou a deixar o emprego no hotel. Os mexericos, que haviam diminuído, voltaram com força depois da gravidez e ela achou por bem sair. Agora, já com quase seis meses de gravidez, ela retornava ao restaurante pela primeira vez desde o pedido de demissão.

O hotel estava exatamente como quando se conheceram: cheio de turistas ansiosos pela queima de fogos armada para agradá-los. O casal escolheu uma mesa afastada, para terem alguma privacidade. Assim que os viu, Mao foi cumprimentar o casal.

– Tzeng! Bem-vinda de volta, agora como cliente!

– Obrigada, Mao! Sabe, apesar de tudo, sinto saudades daqui.

– E parabéns pelo bebê – completou, ao ver a enorme barriga de grávida que ela ostentava. – Senhor Suiyama, seja bem-vindo também.

– Obrigado, Mao.

Hu também apareceu para cumprimentá-los.

– Olá, Shunrei! Quase não acreditei quando vi sua reserva para o réveillon!

Shunrei pensou ter visto uma expressão estranha em Hu, quase um tremor na face, como se algo a incomodasse terrivelmente. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha pois aquilo a fez lembrar da expressão do antigo noivo pouco antes de surrá-la. Há meses não lembrava dele, o que a deixou ainda mais tensa.

– Que barriga linda, mulher! – Hu comentou, tocando a barriga de Shunrei. – Quando é que esse pequeno príncipe nasce?

– Ainda faltam uns três meses – Shunrei respondeu, esforçando-se para parecer simpática, mas sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável.

– Ah, vai passar tão rápido, você vai ver. E como está essa vida de madame? Você nem precisa trabalhar mais, querida.

– Estou só tomando conta da casa e arrumando as coisas para a chegada do bebê.

– E isso já é trabalho suficiente – Shiryu interveio. Também não estava gostando do tom de Hu.

– É, a vida mudou mesmo, Shunrei. Você está até mais bonita, com ar de mulher rica. Até seu jeito de andar mudou, você andava meio cabisbaixa, agora anda de cabeça erguida.

Shiryu e Shunrei responderam com um olhar enviesado.

– Bom, o que vão querer? – disse Hu, entendendo o recado.

Shunrei pediu um suco e Shiryu um drinque. Depois que a mulher se afastou...

– Ela está cada dia mais intragável... – Shiryu comentou, lembrando-se de que a tinham convidado para o casamento por educação e mesmo nesse dia Hu não tinha economizado comentários inconvenientes.

– Não vamos deixar ela estrague nossa noite, certo?

Pouco depois, Hu voltou com as bebidas e as serviu. O casal brindou alegremente.

– Ao futuro – Shiryu disse, erguendo sua taça e encostando-a ao copo de suco da mulher.

– Que continue tudo tão bom como está – Shunrei respondeu, e tomou um gole do suco.

– Que fique ainda melhor! – ele disse e também bebericou seu drinque. Shunrei tomou outro gole do suco e logo seu rosto contorceu-se em dor.

– O que está havendo, Shunrei? – ele perguntou ao perceber a expressão na face dela.

– Não me sinto muito bem, Shiryu... – ela respondeu e começou a desfalecer. Só houve tempo de Shiryu levantar-se para ampará-la, evitando que fosse ao chão. Ele pegou a mulher no colo e colocou-a no carro, partindo o mais rápido que pôde para o hospital. Enquanto os médicos cuidavam dela, Shiryu, sozinho na sala de espera, ouviu os fogos estourarem lá fora.

Continua...

* * *

O_O

_Postei o capítulo anterior na Páscoa... Meu Deus! Bom, aí está o capítulo novo, quase no Natal. Vamos torcer para que eu não continue enrolada e só poste o próximo na Páscoa de novo... kkkkk_

_Obrigada a todos que esperaram (im)pacientemente!_

_:*_

_Chii_


	8. Capítulo VIII Amigos

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

-I-N-C-

**INCOMPLETOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

-I-N-C-

Capítulo VIII – Amigos

– Seiya, você pode falar agora? – Shiryu perguntou ao amigo pelo telefone. Do outro lado, ele podia ouvir os sons de risada e música alta da festa de Ano Novo que acontecia na mansão onde o amigo morava com a esposa.

– Espera, eu vou para um lugar mais tranquilo... – Seiya disse aos berros e, pouco depois, Shiryu pôde ouvir uma porta fechar-se, fazendo o barulho diminuir. – Pronto. Feliz Ano Novo, cara!

– Não tão feliz, Seiya – disse Shiryu, e deu um suspiro. – Estou no hospital.

– O que houve?

– Shunrei e eu estávamos no hotel, comemorando nosso primeiro ano juntos, quando ela passou mal.

– Algo com o bebê?

– Não sei... Levaram-na e ainda não me deram nenhuma notícia, cara.

– Não vai ser nada, meu amigo. Aposto que foi uma indisposição qualquer, ela vai ficar bem.

– Assim espero, Seiya. O médico está saindo, daqui a pouco eu ligo de novo – disse e desligou. O médico se aproximava dele com ar grave.

– O senhor é o marido da paciente Suiyama? – Shiryu respondeu afirmativamente. O médico prosseguiu. – Fizemos tudo o que podemos para salvar a moça e o bebê, mas infelizmente a criança não resistiu. Sua esposa encontra-se em estado crítico e eu já comuniquei o acontecido à polícia, pois ela foi envenenada.

Shiryu mal conseguiu assimilar as palavras do médico.

– Envenenada? Estávamos no restaurante do hotel e ela só tomou um suco! Meu Deus! Mas por quê? Por que alguém do hotel envenenaria a Shunrei?

– Sugiro que o senhor fique por aqui, pois certamente os policiais vão querer falar com o senhor.

– Pode ter certeza de que não sairei – Shiryu respondeu, ofendido. O médico não tinha dito nada, mas sabia o que ele pensou: "o marido é sempre o primeiro suspeito".

Quando amanheceu, a polícia chegou e Shiryu relatou o acontecido.

– Estávamos na festa, esperando a queima de fogos. Pedimos bebidas, eu pedi um drinque, ela um suco. Assim que tomou o primeiro gole ela passou mal. Foi a única coisa que ela ingeriu. E ela não tinha comido nada em casa antes de sairmos.

– A sorte dela é que foi apenas um gole. Mais que isso, ela não estaria viva. Ela tem algum inimigo?

– Não creio que tenha. Shunrei nunca fez mal a ninguém, mas... – Shiryu hesitou. Levantar suspeitas seria algo muito grave, mas era a única possibilidade que lhe ocorria e a polícia tinha de saber para que pudesse investigar.

– Mas? Prossiga – instigou o policial.

Shiryu respirou fundo e recomeçou.

– Mas eu não gostei do jeito que uma garçonete falou conosco. Era uma ex-colega da Shunrei e desde o começo do nosso relacionamento ela dizia coisas estranhas. Ela se chama Hu, não sei o sobrenome.

– Hu... – murmurou o policial, pensativo. – Sei. Deseja acrescentar mais alguma informação?

– Não, senhor – respondeu com pesar. Assim que o policial se afastou, ele procurou saber da esposa. A situação dela não havia se alterado e ele, por fim, desabou no choro. Sentia a dolorosa perda do filho, mas sabia que essa perda seria ainda mais significativa para Shunrei, afinal aquele era o segundo bebê que ela perdia e a segunda tragédia seguida que ocorria no Ano Novo.

O celular dele tocou.

– Oi, Seiya – cumprimentou tristemente ao atender.

– Oi. Agora que a bagunça aqui em casa acabou, me conta direito o que houve.

– Shunrei foi envenenada – ele soltou, e desabou no choro outra vez. – Não consigo entender, Seiya. Não consigo.

– Envenenada? Meu Deus! E como foi isso?

– Não sei direito, só sei que foi no hotel.

– Estamos indo para Rozan – Shiryu ouviu Saori dizer.

– É – Seiya confirmou. – Não sei se vamos ajudar em alguma coisa, mas pelo menos estaremos do seu lado.

– Obrigado – ele agradeceu comovido. A simples presença dos amigos seria uma ajuda imensurável.

No final da tarde, Seiya e Saori, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki desembarcaram de um jatinho particular pertencente à milionária. Deram entrada num hotel vizinho àquele onde o envenenamento aconteceu e logo em seguida foram para o hospital. Estavam todos cansados da festa de Ano Novo e com cara de ressaca, mas a disposição para ajudar o amigo era maior que o cansaço. Quando encontraram Shiryu, rodearam-no e envolveram-no num abraço silencioso. Enternecido, ele voltou a chorar. Quando se acalmou, relatou todo o acontecido aos amigos, falou da perda do bebê, do estado de Shunrei e acrescentou um breve relato sobre suas suspeitas.

– Se quiser, dou uma prensa nessa vagabunda – Ikki disse, batendo o punho direito fechado na palma da mão esquerda.

– E eu ajudo – completou Seiya.

Shiryu recusou a oferta.

– Vocês não sabem a força que eu tenho de fazer para não ir lá torcer o pescoço dela eu mesmo – ele disse. – Mas ainda não temos certeza de nada. É só uma suspeita minha, que pode inclusive ser injusta. Se ela realmente estiver envolvida, a polícia vai descobrir.

– Bah! Polícia! – revoltou-se Ikki. – A gente tem que comer ela no cacete.

– Shiryu está certo – ponderou Shun. – Não se pode resolver as coisas com violência.

– É – Hyoga concordou. – E agora, Shiryu, você tem que ir pra casa, tomar um banho, comer, descansar um pouco. Depois você volta para cá.

Shiryu protestou, mas, diante da insistência dos amigos, acabou cedendo e deixou-se levar para casa. Lá, Shun fez com que ele fosse para o banho e, enquanto isso, dissolveu um ansiolítico no suco que preparou.

– Pelo menos ele vai relaxar e dormir um pouco – cochichou com Seiya ao celular.

– Vê lá, hein? Não dá um negócio muito forte.

– É só para ele dormir um pouco, Seiya. Eu sou o médico aqui, certo? Pediatra, mas sou.

– Certo, doutor Amamiya. Já voltamos para o hotel, vamos descansar um pouco também. Estamos todos moídos. Depois passamos aí.

– Ok. Vou ver se descanso também quando ele dormir. Agora ele está saindo do banho. Depois falo com você. – Shun desligou o telefone e voltou-se para Shiryu. – O Seiya avisou que o pessoal já foi para o hotel.

– Entendo como vocês devem estar cansados depois da farra na casa da Saori... Bom, eu vou voltar lá para o hospital.

– Antes você vai comer o lanche que preparei e descansar um pouquinho. Mais tarde levo você lá.

– Não, Shun. Não quero deixar a Shunrei sozinha...

– Juro que levo você depois do lanche.

– Está bem – rendeu-se Shiryu, e aceitou o suco e o sanduíche que Shun oferecera. – Como você quiser, doutor.

Mais tarde...

Shiryu acordou atordoado e muito irritado ao perceber que dormira por mais de doze horas.

– Shun, seu filho da mãe! – enfureceu-se. – O que você colocou no suco?

– O que você precisava – Shun respondeu calmamente.

– Me leve para o hospital agora!

– Sim, senhor. Mas antes, você vai tomar seu café.

– Nem pensar! Você deve ter colocado algo.

– Não coloquei nada, relaxe. Tome o café. Já liguei para o hospital. Shunrei está estável. E consegui conversar com o médico que a atendeu. Ele me disse que ainda precisam analisar o material que colheram, mas provavelmente o veneno usado foi cianureto. Ela teve sorte, Shiryu. Esse veneno é muito letal.

Shiryu engoliu em seco.

– Eu quero vê-la.

– Vou tentar levá-lo, mas não garanto. O médico daqui tem que permitir.

Mais tarde, os dois foram ao hospital. Seiya e Saori já estavam lá. Hyoga tinha ido à delegacia, saber em que pé andavam as investigações. E não se sabia do paradeiro de Ikki.

Depois de muita conversa com o médico plantonista, Shun conseguiu ter acesso à UTI, levando Shiryu consigo. Os dois paramentaram-se e, acompanhados do médico, entraram no recinto. Shiryu segurou a mão de Shunrei e chorou silenciosamente, revivendo os momentos que vivera com ela no último ano, o mais feliz de sua vida. O médico disse que deviam sair e Shun amparou Shiryu até o lado de fora.

– Não consigo nem imaginar o que você está sentindo – Shun murmurou, abraçando o amigo. O médico também saiu do recinto e passou a explicar a delicadíssima situação de Shunrei. Além das sérias sequelas respiratórias, a mulher encontrava-se em coma, do qual talvez não saísse nunca. Por fim, o médico aconselhou Shiryu a desligar os aparelhos que a mantinham viva.

– De jeito nenhum – Shiryu respondeu, irado. – Ninguém vai desligar nada!

– Entenda que o mais provável é que ela nunca mais acorde – insistiu o médico.

– Que seja! Não vão matar a minha mulher!

O médico assentiu. Já tinha visto cenas semelhantes muitas vezes antes e sabia que, em geral, depois de algum tempo, maridos assim acabavam cansados demais e aceitando o desligamento. Era só uma questão de tempo.

-I-N-C-

Dias depois...

Shiryu e os amigos estavam no hospital quando receberam a notícia da prisão de Hu. Imediatamente, ele foi à delegacia, acompanhado de Seiya.

– Você tem algo a ver com isso, não tem? – Hyoga perguntou, chamando Ikki a um canto. – Andou sumindo misteriosamente por esses dias... Eu conheço você, Ikki.

– Eu só disse umas coisinhas a ela... – retrucou Ikki, rindo.

– Imagino o tipo de coisa. O que você fez exatamente?

– Bom, segui a vadia por uns dias. Queria saber aonde ia, o que fazia, com quem falava. E acabei ouvindo conversas suspeitas. A partir daí foi fácil. Esperei ela sair do hotel e arranquei as informações.

– Não quero nem imaginar como você "arrancou as informações".

– Digamos que eu as arranquei literalmente – ele disse. – Alicate é uma coisa muito útil. Muitíssimo.

Hyoga olhou aterrorizado para o amigo.

– Ikki! Tortura? Pelo amor de Deus!

– Estou brincando, porra. Só fiz umas ameaças, falei que era um torturador do exército japonês e que se ela não fosse à delegacia e abrisse o bico por conta própria eu arrancaria os olhos dela com uma colher e faria com que ela os comesse.

– Você é doido.

Ikki deu de ombros.

– Funcionou, não funcionou?

Na delegacia, depois de ouvir o que o delegado tinha a dizer sobre a prisão e posterior confissão de Hu, Shiryu exigiu vê-la.

– Só quero saber o porquê – ele disse ao ser colocado em frente à cela onde ela estava presa. A mulher ignorou-o. – Vamos, fale!

– Porque ela tinha tudo! – bradou Hu. – Eu continuava me arrebentando de servir mesas naquele hotel e voltava para casa de madrugada, enquanto ela agora tinha vida de madame! O que ela tinha a mais que eu? Eu já estava cansada de vê-la andar pela cidade, exibindo-se de carro novo, e agora, exibindo aquela barriga de grávida, me ignorando, nem falava direito comigo.

– Ela não falava porque você era hostil! Fazia perguntas incômodas! Meu Deus, você tentou matá-la só por isso? Não posso acreditar que você matou nosso filho por isso!

Shiryu avançou para as grades e, se pudesse, teria desferido um soco na mulher.

– Espero que aproveite seus últimos dias de vida na cadeia – ele disse. – Até a hora em que meterão uma bala na sua cabeça.

Hu deu um sorriso alucinado e disparou:

– E que você aproveite os dias da sua mulherzinha em coma, seu babaca!

Seiya arrastou Shiryu dali.

– Ainda não posso acreditar que foi tudo por inveja... é tão vil... – Shiryu confessou a Seiya, que coçava a cabeça intrigado.

– Você tem mesmo certeza de que foi só isso? – ele perguntou. – Estou achando essa história toda muito esquisita.

– O que você quer dizer, Seiya?

– É que eu achei a Claire muito quieta, Shiryu.

– Claire? Não creio que seja possível, Seiya. Ela não faria isso. Além do mais, como ela teria contato com aquela... aquela mulher?

– Não sei, não sei. O que eu sei é que uma mulher magoada é capaz de muita coisa. Ainda mais uma mulher impulsiva como a Claire. Acho que devíamos comentar isso com o delegado... pelo menos para investigarem ela...

Shiryu concordou e os dois foram falar com o delegado.

– Hum... – o homem disse, remexendo em papéis que se encontravam em cima de sua mesa. – Interessante. Não tinha comentado nada porque ainda estamos investigando, mas já que os senhores tocaram nesse assunto, descobrimos que a Hu foi vista conversando com uma turista que identificamos como Claire Thompson, sua ex-mulher.

Shiryu recuou na cadeira, incrédulo. Era como se tivesse recebido um soco no estômago.

– Claire? Aqui?

Continua...

-I-N-C-

_Incompletos de volta, pessoal! _

_Aeeeeeeeeeeeee! Povo, eu estou numa maré de escrever que nem eu mesma acredito! kkkkkk Aproveitem! :P_

_Leitores sem conta aqui no FF, e que deixam reviews sem e-mail para resposta: as respostas de vocês estarão no meu perfil! É só passar lá! _

_INC está chegando ao fim... mais dois ou três caps e acaba... Acho que vou sentir saudades dessa fic que eu amo tanto!_

_É isso, pessoal!_

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham!_

_Beijooooooooo_


	9. Chapter IX Quatro

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-I-N-C-**

**INCOMPLETOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**-I-N-C-**

**Capítulo IX - Quatro**

_"NOVELA DA VIDA REAL! EX-MULHER TENTA MATAR ATUAL DO MARIDO! _

_A acusada, Claire Thompson, americana, separada, 20 anos, relata que na noite do dia 31 de dezembro desembarcou no aeroporto de Jiangxi, vinda do Japão, e foi direto encontrar-se com a criminosa de nome Hu Yubing, que já está presa. Afirma que pagou a quantia de mil dólares para que a mulher pusesse uma substância inofensiva na bebida da atual esposa de seu ex-marido. Afirma que estava magoada com o fim do casamento, mas não havia intenção de matar, apenas dar um susto na moça, e que se o resultado não ocorreu como esperado, a culpa era toda da garçonete, que deveria ter trocado um inofensivo laxante por veneno". _

– Era só o que faltava – Shiryu murmurou irritado ao ver a matéria em um jornal, quando passou pela banca em frente ao hospital. – A história já está nos tabloides.

Já se havia passado quase um mês desde o envenenamento de Shunrei e ela continuava em coma. Claire tinha sido interrogada, e contara à polícia exatamente o que estava no jornal, tendo sido liberada em seguida, uma vez que Hu confirmou que trocou por conta própria o conteúdo do frasco entregue pela americana. Shiryu e os amigos não tinham lá muita certeza disso, mas não havia muito a fazer.

Segundo Shiryu soube, o julgamento de Hu ocorreria em breve e ele acreditava na condenação dela à pena de morte. Não que ele achasse que resolveria alguma coisa, mas era assim que funcionava na China. Fosse como fosse, isso não mudaria a situação de Shunrei e ele queria apenas estar longe de Rozan o mais rápido possível. Sem muito esforço, Shun convencera-o de que era melhor levar Shunrei para o Japão, onde ela poderia ser avaliada por mais especialistas e teria mais chances de se recuperar. Assim, Shiryu pediu a Hyoga que providenciasse a compra de um novo apartamento em Tóquio, onde montaram um pequeno hospital caseiro, onde ele poderia ficar com ela confortavelmente. A transferência dela já estava autorizada pelos médicos chineses que, na verdade, torciam para se verem livres daquela paciente que, segundo eles, não teria futuro. A UTI móvel já estava pronta e aguardando para levar Shunrei até o avião especial que Saori disponibilizara para eles. Assim que chegaram a Tóquio, instalaram-se no novo apartamento, uma cobertura em um prédio de luxo, a duas quadras de distância do hospital mantido pela Fundação de Saori, para onde Shunrei poderia ser levada rapidamente em caso de emergência. Shun pôs Shiryu em contato com os melhores médicos e ajudou-o a contratar bons enfermeiros para ajudarem a cuidar dela. Os ex-colegas de trabalho de Shiryu, assim que souberam do retorno dele para o Japão com a nova esposa 'doente', procuraram visitá-lo, mas ele restringiu as visitas. Não queria ninguém bisbilhotando. Recebia apenas os seus amigos mais íntimos, os quais considerava quase irmãos.

Tinha recebido novas propostas de trabalho, inclusive da mesma empresa de onde se demitira um ano atrás. Recusou todas e continuou prestando consultoria às empresas de Saori, ao mesmo tempo em que se dedicava ao desenho e à pintura.

Certo dia, recebeu pelo interfone a notícia de que sua ex-mulher desejava fazer-lhe uma visita. Não permitiu. Ela insistiu e ele por fim resolveu descer até a portaria. Antes, precisou de todo o autocontrole possível para não torcer o pescoço dela.

– Que diabos você quer aqui? – perguntou, áspero, fechando os punhos firmemente.

Claire deu um sorrisinho cínico.

– Eu queria fazer uma visita gentil a você e sua esposa, mas sequer me deixou entrar. Onde foi parar sua educação, meu querido?

– E onde terá ido parar sua vergonha cara? Vir aqui depois do que fez?

– Ainda tem dúvidas sobre isso, querido? – ela indagou, fazendo cara de vítima. – Eu já disse à polícia que a chinesa colocou o veneno! E ela confessou, meu bem! Eu só queria estragar a noite de vocês com um laxante. Só isso.

Shiryu apertou as mãos com tanta força que lhe doeram os dedos.

– Vá embora, Claire. Vá embora antes que eu perca o controle.

– Você era mais calmo, meu bem. Quando foi que deixou de ser super zen?

– Claire, não abuse da minha paciência.

– Não deve estar sendo fácil cuidar de uma moribunda, não é?

Shiryu deu de ombros e dirigiu-se ao elevador. Mais uma palavra de Claire e ele não conseguiria se conter.

– Era essa a vida que você tanto queria? – ela seguiu provocando. – Cuidar de um vegetal?

Shiryu sentiu a ira avolumar-se em suas veias. Voltou-se para Claire com o punho em riste, e por poucos centímetros não desferiu um soco nela. Claire não recuou, nem demonstrou medo.

– Ora, ora, ia bater em mulher? Como você mudou, meu querido!

– Algumas bem que merecem... – ele murmurou e voltou a dirigir-se ao elevador, decidido a não dar ouvidos a ex-mulher.

-I-N-C-

Meses depois, na véspera do aniversário de Shiryu...

A situação de Shunrei não se alterara e Claire continuava tentando provocar Shiryu, enviando-lhe cartas, bilhetes e presentes, usando diversos nomes falsos. Habituou-se a jogar toda a porcaria no lixo sem abrir e isso quase aconteceu com uma carta suja e amarrotada que recebeu. Ela só não virou lixo por causa do selo de Rozan e do timbre da polícia chinesa no envelope. Abriu-a e dentro havia um bilhete, datado de cerca de um mês atrás, onde dizia "A senhora Hu Yubing foi executada esta manhã. Sua última vontade foi que esta carta chegasse a suas mãos". Desdobrou a folha a que o bilhete se referia. Estava escrita numa caligrafia trêmula e Shiryu leu em voz alta seu conteúdo:

"Eu sei o que fiz, mas não é bem o que parece. Sim, eu fiquei com inveja. Mais que isso, eu fiquei magoada com a vida, que tinha dado tudo a Shunrei e eu não tinha nada além de um marido preguiçoso e um emprego medíocre num restaurante de hotel. Quando aquela mulher apareceu, com a chance de eu ganhar um dinheiro fácil, eu não pude resistir. Era só um susto, afinal. Mas na noite de Ano Novo ela voltou ao hotel e disse que tinha mudado os planos. Entregou-me uma mala com dez vezes o valor que me oferecera antes para que no lugar do laxante eu pusesse veneno. E eu não pensei duas vezes. Eu fiz. Sabia o que ia acontecer comigo, que eu seria condenada e morta, mas pelo menos meu filho teria algum dinheiro para o futuro. Só agora, à beira da morte, me dei conta que, apesar do dinheiro, ele carregará para sempre o peso de ser filho de uma assassina.

Achei que o senhor devia saber disso e que aquela mulher maldita também deve ter o que merece, afinal. Peça perdão a Shunrei por mim, se ela já tiver acordado. Eu sei que, como boa pessoa que sempre foi, ela me perdoará."

Shiryu mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ler. Hu confessava ter agido a mando de Claire. Ligou imediatamente para a polícia chinesa e confirmou que eles já tinham lido a carta e, junto com a polícia japonesa, estavam à procura de Claire, mas ela não se encontrava em nenhum dos endereços conhecidos.

Dia seguinte.

Shiryu havia decidido que não comemoraria o aniversário neste ano. Assim, saiu para uma palestra que tinha agendado. Quando voltou, deparou-se com uma festinha surpresa idealizada por Shun e organizada com a ajuda de Saori e a conivência da enfermeira que cuidava de Shunrei.

– Pessoal, muito obrigado pela surpresa – Shiryu agradeceu, meio sem jeito. Os amigos tinham arrumado uma mesinha com comidas e bebidas no quarto dele, entre a cama hospitalar de Shunrei e a cama de casal onde Shiryu ainda tinha esperanças de dormir com a esposa.

Enquanto recebia os abraços dos amigos, a enfermeira o chamou, em tom de urgência. Quando ele se voltou para ela, viu-a ao lado da cama de Shunrei, que tinha aberto os olhos pela primeira vez desde o envenenamento. Ele correu até ela e abraçou-a, chorando.

– Meu amor – murmurou, beijando-a na fronte. – Meu amor, como esperei por esse dia!

– Shiryu – ela sussurrou, a voz empastada pelo tempo que passou sem usá-la.

-I-N-C-

1º de janeiro do ano seguinte.

Tóquio, primeiros minutos de um novo ano.

– Lembra-se como foi nosso réveillon dois anos atrás? – ela perguntou, deitada no colo dele, acariciando-lhe o peito desnudo. Lá fora, os fogos acabaram de estourar.

– Sim – ele respondeu. Sabia que aquela sempre seria uma data difícil para ela, mas sentiu-se aliviado por ela ter tocado espontaneamente no assunto.

– No final das contas, apesar da tragédia, vieram recompensas que eu jamais poderia esperar – ela continuou e, olhando-o nos olhos, passou o dedo indicador sobre a face dele, contornando-a. Depois, murmurou como se falasse sozinha:

– "Deus dá o frio conforme o cobertor".

Ele sorriu em concordância e acrescentou:

– Na maioria das vezes, sim.

Ela então pousou a cabeça no peito dele outra vez e disse:

– Graças a Deus agora tenho você.

Ele, por sua vez, abraçou-a com força, beijou-lhe a fronte e corrigiu:

– Graças a Deus temos um ao outro. Passamos por provas muito difíceis nesses dois anos, mas eu tenho fé que agora as coisas vão entrar nos eixos.

– Eu também – ela assentiu. – Mas sabe, Shi, tem uma coisa que preciso contar.

– Sim?

– É que nós vamos deixar de ser dois...

– Ah, sério? – ele perguntou, já deduzindo tratar-se de um bebê a caminho.

– Sério! – ela respondeu rindo. – Nós agora seremos quatro.

– Quatro? – surpreendeu-se o rapaz.

– É... Porque acabamos fazendo um par de gêmeos...

– Não podia ser mais perfeito! – ele comemorou, abraçando e beijando Shunrei. Os dois filhos que ela perdera agora estariam de volta. Não que esses substituíssem os outros, mas era um consolo de qualquer forma... Shiryu abraçou e beijou a mulher. Depois, os dois brindaram a novidade com um suco feito pelo próprio Shiryu e comeram os doces que Shunrei preparara. Depois, começaram a ligar para os amigos, desejando Feliz Ano Novo e espalhando a novidade.

Em meados de agosto Shunrei deu entrada na maternidade onde deu à luz um casal de gêmeos. Ela e Shiryu tinham preparado o enxoval deles com o tema dragões e na porta do quarto da maternidade colocaram um dragãozinho sorridente que segurava duas pérolas com os nomes dos bebês: Eiji e Aiko.

Shiryu saíra para registrar os bebês, deixando Shunrei no quarto com eles. Ela acordou sobressaltada quando um dos gêmeos começou a chorar e deparou-se com Claire debruçada sobre o bercinho.

– Sai de perto dos meus filhos – Shunrei pediu, procurando manter a situação sob controle.

– Não – Claire respondeu com um sorriso alucinado. – Essas coisinhas me pertencem. E já que é assim, eu vou levá-las.

– Não vai, não! – Shunrei disse e avançou para cima dela, tirando forças não sabia de onde. Há pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas tinha tido os gêmeos de parto normal e sentia-se fraca e dolorida, mas não ia deixar que Claire levasse seus filhos sem lutar. – Você não vai tirar meus filhos como tirou o outro! Não mesmo!

Continua...

-I-N-C-

_Inc voltou! O próximo capítulo acho que vai ser o último... :( Vai ser tão triste me despedir dessa fic... _

_Quero ver se nesse fim de semana adianto bastante as fics, já que durante a semana tá bem complicado. Então, até já, pessoal!_

_Beijinsssss_

_Chii_


	10. Capítulo X Completos

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-I-N-C-**

**INCOMPLETOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**-I-N-C-**

**Capítulo X – Completos**

Claire e Shunrei travaram uma luta que logo começou a ser vencida pela loira. A chinesa tentava tirar forças de onde não tinha, mas tinha dado à luz os gêmeos havia pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas e sua derrota era mais do que evidente.

Enquanto isso, já dentro do carro e prestes a deixar o hospital, Shiryu sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de voltar para perto de Shunrei. Ele tentou ignorar o que sentia e deu partida no carro, manobrando-o para sair da vaga. Entretanto, a sensação era tão forte que ele resolveu ceder e voltar ao quarto. Ao chegar lá, deparou-se com Claire sobre Shunrei, apertando-lhe o pescoço. Sem dizer nada, Shiryu envolveu o pescoço da ex-mulher com o braço flexionado, o que a fez soltar Shunrei de imediato. Continuou apertando enquanto a loira se debatia e arranhava seus braços tentando desvencilhar-se, até que depois de um estalo, os movimentos delas cessaram.

Shunrei ficou deitada no chão, esgotada, tentando recuperar o ar que as mãos da loira lhe roubaram. Shiryu soltou a ex-mulher e correu até ela.

– Meu amor... – ela murmurou, tossindo e quase sem voz. – Ela queria levar os bebês.

– Foi Deus que me fez voltar – ele disse, aninhando-a em seus braços. – Shiryu apertou a campainha chamando a enfermeira para que ajudasse Shunrei. Quando a mulher chegou, deparou-se com Claire deitada no chão, a cabeça numa posição antinatural.

– Mas o que é isso? – ela indagou, olhando perplexa para Shiryu. Ele explicou rapidamente o que tinha acontecido, aproveitando a ocasião para praguejar acerca da segurança do hospital, uma vez que ele tinha proibido quaisquer visitas além das que constavam na lista que ele deixara na recepção.

– O senhor entende que não posso ignorar isso, não é? – a mulher perguntou.

– Eu não pedi que ignorasse. Faça o que tem de fazer – ele disse, calmo, e ligou para Hyoga. – Preciso que venha para o hospital agora.

– Hein? Tem certeza? – indagou o advogado do outro lado da linha, confuso. – O médico é o Shun, está lembrado?

– Eu sei, mas no momento eu preciso dos seus serviços.

– O que foi que houve?

– Eu matei a Claire.

– Como é?

– Ela veio aqui, atacou Shunrei, queria levar os bebês. Eu cheguei bem na hora e... bom... eu a matei.

– Tem certeza de que ela está morta?

– Eu senti quando quebrei o pescoço dela. Agora pare de me fazer perguntas e venha pra cá. O pessoal já está comunicando à polícia, logo isso aqui vai estar lotado.

– Então saia daí agora!

– Claro que não! Eu não vou fugir. Isso está fora de cogitação. Só quero que você venha pra cá.

– Ok, fique calmo. Estou indo para aí.

Quando Hyoga chegou, a polícia já estava no hospital e Shiryu já estava sendo levado para a delegacia. Shunrei estava com Shun, que acabara de examiná-la e informara a Shiryu que ela estava bem, apesar do susto.

-I-N-C-

Cinco meses depois...

Nos meses de espera até o julgamento, Shiryu conseguira a prerrogativa de aguardar em liberdade, mas estava se preparando psicologicamente para a condenação e consequente prisão. Tinha certeza de que sairia do julgamento direto para a penitenciária, condenado pelo assassinato da ex-mulher. Entretanto, estava tranquilo. Com Claire morta, Shunrei e as crianças estavam finalmente seguros. E ele cumpriria a pena que lhe fosse determinada sem reclamar. Era justo. Ele tirara uma vida, afinal. Uma vida que não valia lá muita coisa, mas uma vida. Já tinha inclusive calculado a possível pena com Hyoga, cerca de seis anos, eles imaginavam, uma vez que tinha sido para defender a esposa de ataque em curso e levando-se em conta que Claire já tinha tentado matar Shunrei anteriormente.

Shiryu e Shunrei amaram-se sem pressa naquela que poderia ser a última noite em casa nos próximos anos. Depois, ele foi buscar os filhos e colocou-os no berço desmontável ao lado da cama do casal. Os dois não gostavam que os filhos dormissem no mesmo quarto que eles, mas abriram uma exceção nessa noite, pois desejavam que ficassem todos juntos.

– Meu consolo é que vocês ficarão bem – Shiryu disse a Shunrei, enquanto ninava Eiji. – Se precisar de alguma coisa você sabe que pode contar com nossos amigos. Temos dinheiro na conta, uma boa poupança, algumas aplicações. Creio que será suficiente para manter vocês. E também tem a casa da praia e outros imóveis de menor valor. Não hesite em vendê-los. O Hyoga pode ajudá-la com isso.

– Vamos ficar bem, meu amor – Shunrei disse, aproximando-se do marido. – Não se preocupe. Além do mais, quero acreditar que você pode sair livre disso.

Shiryu franziu o cenho.

– Acho muito improvável...

– Temos que ser otimistas, Shiryu!

Ele colocou Eiji no berço, depois abraçou e beijou Shunrei.

– É, temos que ser – ele disse, mais para satisfazê-la do que como algo em que realmente acreditava. – Prometa que vai ser forte, Shunrei.

– Não preciso prometer. Você sabe que eu sou.

Na manhã seguinte, todos os meios de comunicação traziam notícias sobre o julgamento de Shiryu. Ele não queria alimentar o circo da mídia, mas acabou cedendo e dando uma entrevista, que saiu na primeira página de um jornal matinal:

"_O JULGAMENTO DO ANO. ENCAMINHA-SE PARA O FIM A NOVELA SUIYAMA-THOMPSOM._

_Começa hoje o julgamento de Shiryu Suiyama pelo assassinato da ex-mulher, Claire Thompson. A modelo foi morta quando tentava estrangular a atual mulher dele e sequestrar-lhe os filhos gêmeos recém-nascidos. Meses antes, ela tinha sido acusada de mandar envenenar a moça e estava foragida desde então. _

_Leia agora nossa entrevista exclusiva com Shiryu Suiyama:_

"_O senhor atacou a vítima?"_

"_Sim."_

"_O senhor utilizou alguma arma?"_

"_Apenas as minhas mãos."_

"_Tinha a intenção de matar sua ex-mulher?"_

"_Não exatamente."_

"_E sente remorso por tê-la matado?"_

"_Na verdade, não. Não era o que eu queria, mas está feito e agora sinto apenas alívio."_

"_O senhor faria tudo de novo?"_

"_Talvez se eu tivesse condições de pensar na hora, teria apenas imobilizado-a. Mas isso é só uma suposição. Só compreende o que aconteceu ali quem já passou pelo que eu e minha esposa passamos nos últimos meses. Só quem viveu o que nós vivemos entenderia a raiva que eu senti naquela hora."_

"_Acha que será condenado ou absolvido?"_

"_Condenado, provavelmente."_

"_E está com medo disso?"_

"_Não. Estou pronto. Quando eu vi a Claire com aquele olhar alucinado, sufocando a Shunrei, eu só quis que ela tirasse as mãos de cima da minha mulher e que tudo acabasse rapidamente. Eu sei o que fiz, entendo as consequências e estou pronto para arcar com elas."_

_Conseguimos também uma declaração exclusiva da esposa do réu:_

"_Shiryu fez o que fez para me defender. Sem dúvidas, aquela mulher teria me matado e feito sabe-se lá o quê com nossos filhos. Ela já tinha tentado me envenenar antes e por conta disso perdi um filho e passei meses em coma. Vocês acham que era fácil viver como a gente vivia? Sempre com medo de que aquela mulher tentasse nos agredir? Com a segunda gravidez, o medo só aumentou. Por isso, Shiryu tinha dado ordens expressas no hospital de que eu não poderia receber visitas além dos nomes na lista que ele dera. Mesmo assim, de alguma forma, aquela mulher conseguiu chegar ao quarto onde eu estava e se ele não tivesse vindo, era eu quem estaria morta."_

_Acredita-se que o julgamento será concluído dentro de alguns dias. O caso gerou manifestações em todo o Japão de pessoas a favor da absolvição do réu, mas especialistas acreditam que o mesmo será condenado a cerca de dez anos de prisão. Mais notícias sobre o caso em nossas próximas edições." _

-I-N-C-

O julgamento arrastou-se por três dias, mas finalmente estava perto de acabar. Shunrei fizera um depoimento emocionado, que levou diversos jurados às lágrimas. Depois, foi a vez de Shiryu depor, onde reafirmou a autoria do crime, bem como os motivos que o levaram a cometê-lo. Agora o júri estava reunido na sala secreta para decidir o destino de Shiryu.

"Eu posso aguentar a pena", ele pensava, enquanto aguardava a decisão. Shunrei estava ali perto, aguardando angustiadamente. Tinha esperanças de que ele fosse absolvido depois de seu depoimento e da leitura da carta de Hu, mas júri popular era sempre imprevisível. Então tinha de estar preparada também para a prisão de Shiryu.

"Não tem problema", ela pensava. "Eu levo as crianças para vê-lo em todos os dias de visita".

Ao final das deliberações dos jurados, o juiz anunciou o veredicto:

– Considerando a decisão soberana do Tribunal do Júri, absolvo por unanimidade o réu do delito que lhe é imputado.

Shiryu vibrou e caiu num choro quase incontrolável, enquanto era abraçado por Hyoga e Shunrei. Na plateia, os outros amigos também comemoraram.

– Você está livre, meu amor! Livre! – Shunrei disse, abraçando o marido.

Todos os amigos se aproximaram e abraçaram o casal. Juntos, fizeram uma oração agradecendo. Depois, foram para a casa de Shiryu. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha saído livre do tribunal. Sentia-se envolto numa névoa, como num sonho estranho, como a neblina do dia em que conheceu Shunrei em Rozan.

Desceu do carro na garagem de forma automática. Shunrei e os amigos falavam, mas ele mal conseguia compreender. Entrou no elevador impelido por seus acompanhantes e procurou fixar-se na realidade, mas era extremamente difícil. Só quando Shunrei abriu a porta de casa foi que ele assimilou o que tinha acontecido. Então, beijou a esposa. Depois, correu até o quarto dos filhos, pegou os dois no colo, abraçou-os, beijou-os, aspirou o cheirinho de lavanda que vinha deles. Depois, Shunrei se aproximou devagar e envolveu-os num abraço. Então, ficaram os quatro ali, abraçados, sob os olhares emocionados dos amigos, sem dizer nada, só agradecendo por estarem juntos, e saboreando a certeza de que todos os espaços vazios de suas vidas estavam finalmente preenchidos.

**FIM**

* * *

_E acabou, pessoas! _

_Bom, na verdade ainda pode rolar um epílogo... tô tentando fazer aqui... _

_Acabei de postar também o último capítulo de "Cinco Momentos" e como eu disse lá, é uma mistura de alívio e saudade._

_Meu agradecimento a todos que acompanharam a saga da Shunrei do Bairro... kkkkk Vai sofrer assim lá nas novelas mexicanas, né? Valeu meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesmo!_

_Beijo enoooorme, pessoas!_

_Até a próxima!_

_Chii_


	11. Epílogo - Coisas Boas Virão

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

-I-N-C-

**INCOMPLETOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

-I-N-C-

Epílogo – Coisas Boas Virão

A fim de evitar o assédio da imprensa, o casal Suiyama mudou-se para a casa de praia. Shunrei sentia-se muito feliz e grata por ter o marido e os dois filhos, mesmo assim fez um cantinho especial no jardim onde plantou dois pés de crisântemo em homenagem aos dois bebês que perdera antes.

Shiryu deixou completamente de lado sua antiga profissão, recusando inclusive os convites para consultorias e palestras, e passou a se dedicar unicamente aos desenhos. Fazia ilustrações para livros e revistas e, paralelo a isso, começou a desenvolver com Shunrei um projeto de mangá infantil.

Nesse dia, os dois acordaram cedo e se concentraram nos preparativos para a festinha de aniversário dos gêmeos. Mais tarde receberiam os amigos para comemorar. Eiji e Aiko começaram a se divertir quando o pai lhes deu uma das bolas que enchia com uma bomba. Shiryu sorriu ao ver os filhos disputando a bolinha. Depois, correu para pegar a câmera e filmar os dois.

– Eiji e Aiko brincando com a decoração da festa de um aninho deles – disse para a câmera e voltou-a para os garotos, que apertavam a bola e davam risadinhas. Shiryu sabia que seria um chororô caso a bola estourasse, mas achava que eles precisavam lidar com o susto também. Eles estavam protegidos ali dentro de casa, mas a vida era dura demais lá fora. Shunrei apareceu na varanda e também sorriu ao ver a brincadeira do par. Quando se sentou ao lado do marido, ele voltou a câmera para ela, que deu um tchauzinho sorridente. Já estava acostumada com a mania de filmar tudo que Shiryu adquirira desde que se mudaram para a praia.

Os bebês choraram quando Shunrei lhes tirou a bola a fim de levá-los para o banho e arrumá-los. Shiryu foi até ela, ajudando a consolar os dois. Quando terminavam de arrumá-los, Shun chegou com a namorada. O casal ficou com os gêmeos enquanto Shiryu e Shunrei se arrumavam. Shun abriu logo os presentes que trouxera e entregou-os às crianças. Eiji dava gritinhos empolgados com a girafa que ganhara do "tio", enquanto Aiko, no colo de June, mexia na vaquinha que emitia sons engraçados.

– Eles são tão lindinhos, né, Shun? – ela disse.

– São, sim! Até me dá vontade de ser pai também – ele disparou sem pensar. June sorriu.

– O casamento já está marcado para daqui a dois meses – ela disse. – Acho que já podemos começar a nos preparar para encomendar o bebê, não é?

– Eu acho uma ótima ideia – ele assentiu, sorrindo travesso. Como pediatra, se dedicava tanto aos filhos dos outros. Estava mesmo na hora de cuidar dos próprios rebentos.

Logo chegaram Seiya e Saori, bem como Hyoga e Freya, que começava a exibir uma barriguinha de gravidez.

– Não monopolize os bebês – Seiya disse a Shun e pegou Eiji no colo. – E aí, campeão? – disse, assanhando os cabelos do garotinho, que sorriu satisfeito.

Saori sorriu observando o marido. Não tinha vontade de ter filhos ainda, mas sem dúvida era bonito ver Seiya se divertindo com os filhos de Shiryu.

Quando Shiryu e Shunrei finalmente apareceram, os amigos cobriram o casal com abraços e comentários sobre a fofura dos gêmeos.

– Cadê o Ikki? – Shiryu perguntou a Shun, momentos depois.

– Ele disse que vinha, mas sabe como meu irmão é, né? Totalmente imprevisível.

Esperaram um pouco mais e como Ikki não aparecia, resolveram cantar os parabéns. Ele, no entanto, os observava de perto. Quando acabaram de cantar, Ikki finalmente resolveu aparecer.

– Até que enfim você chegou, mano! – Shun disse, abraçando o irmão. – Pensávamos que nem viria mais.

– Você sabe que eu não sou muito de cumprir horário – justificou-se, quando na verdade, não queria que o vissem emocionado com a cena. Shiryu veio cumprimentá-lo também e ele logo se viu envolto pelos amigos.

Mais dois convidados acabaram de chegar e Shunrei apressou-se em apresentá-los aos demais.

– Pessoal, essa é a Kumiko. Ela mora aqui perto e me ajuda com os gêmeos. E esse rapazinho é o Yukio, filho dela.

Todos cumprimentaram a mulher, que aparentava ser jovem demais para ter um filho tão grande. Ikki observou outra coisa: a moça era muito bonita.

A festinha continuou até bem tarde, quando os gêmeos já tinham ido dormir há muito. O casal Suiyama tinha preparado os quartos de hóspedes para que os amigos não precisassem pegar a estrada à noite. Quase todo mundo já tinha se recolhido, apenas Ikki e Shiryu continuavam de pé.

– Eu tenho inveja de você – Ikki disse, em tom de brincadeira, mas Shiryu entendia o que ele queria dizer. Estava cansado de viver sozinho e sentia falta de amar e ser amado, de ter uma família. O amigo perdera o grande amor num acidente trágico e Shiryu via nele o que poderia ter sido seu futuro se Claire tivesse conseguido matar Shunrei. Talvez nem tivesse a força que Ikki teve para continuar vivendo ou talvez conseguisse com a ajuda dos amigos que ele tanto amava. Ele não sabia dizer. Felizmente, tinha conseguido proteger Shunrei, coisa que Ikki não teve chance de fazer por sua Esmeralda. Ainda havia o peso de ter matado Claire. Ele não esqueceria um minuto sequer que tinha tirado a vida dela, mas era um peso com o qual teria de conviver até a hora em que seria julgado também do outro lado. Antes ele carregar esse peso, que ter de conviver com a perda da esposa.

– Alguma coisa boa deve estar reservada para você, meu amigo – Shiryu disse, apoiando-se no ombro de Ikki. – As turbulências vêm, mas sempre sobra alguma coisa boa. Acredite nisso.

Ikki sorriu. Shiryu sorriu de volta e, deu tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

– Boa noite, meu amigo – ele disse e entrou na casa. Ikki ficou um pouco mais olhando para o céu e respirando a brisa do mar. Queria mesmo acreditar que coisas boas estavam reservadas para ele.

Dentro de casa, Shiryu procurou entrar no quarto sem fazer barulho. Eiji e Aiko dormiam no berço desmontável ao lado da cama dos pais. Shiryu deu uma boa olhada neles. Depois se despiu e deitou ao lado de Shunrei, gentilmente envolvendo-a com os braços. Depositou um beijinho nos cabelos dela e, tranquilo, adormeceu.

**FIM**

_Hey, people!_

_Saiu o bendito epílogo, hein? Eu nem achei que ia conseguir escrevê-lo, mas hoje me senti inspirada e a coisa fluiu. Mais que isso, esse epílogo acabou me deixando com vontade de desenvolver as histórias dos outros casais e do Ikki nesse universo criado para Incompletos. _

_Então é isso, pessoal!_

_Obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa história! _

_Um Natal maravilhoso para todos vocês!_

_Até mais!_

_Chii_


End file.
